


Cuisine

by asrial



Series: Phil Coulson is Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alive Snape, Coulson is harry potter, Multi, Resurrection, tony stark is a wizard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite du Ironie Verse.<br/>Tony est un brele en potion au point de faire exploser un chaudron vide et froid. Il est plus que temps de faire intervenir quelqu'un de capable de lui enseigner quelque chose sans avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un. Manque de bol, cette personne est morte. Ce n'est pas un soucis pour le Maitre de la Mort n'est ce pas ? Sauf que la Mort est la fille du Chaos. Et que le Chaos est enfermé à Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci a Scribitur Ad Narrandum pour la bannière \o/

Nick Fury, anciennement connu sous le nom de Nicholas Flamel et de bien d’autres encore parmi lesquels « vieux chacal », « salopard » et « fils de chien » étaient probablement parmi les plus gentils, regardait son vieil ami, son fils de cœur même, rire comme un âne au point d’en avoir les larmes aux yeux et de tomber de son fauteuil ergonomique moulée par la R&D sur son cul quand il était devenu niveau 6.

« - Et tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Phillip Coulson, aussi connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, ne put que hocher laborieusement la tête, incapable de reprendre son souffle assez pour émettre un son cohérent.   
Nick jeta un regard dégouté à son ami avant de se laisser tomber sur son propre siège en cuir, tout autant moulé sur son propre postérieur.

« - Ca va, c’est limite insultant à force. »

Il tira de l’un de ses tiroirs une boite de lingettes pour bébé qu’il utilisa pour nettoyer son visage et ses mains de la suie qui les couvraient. Son trench coat était foutu sur le devant. Il faudrait remplacer le cuir. Heureusement qu’il l’avait eu ! Le vêtement de bataille était couvert de rune et de hiéroglyphes qui l’avait protégé du pire de l’explosion.  
Phil finit par reprendre son souffle. Il essuya ses larmes du poing avant de se redresser.

« - Fiouuuu, je n’avais pas ris ainsi depuis des années. »  
« - Depuis que Clint à eut une explosion de magie infantile et a transformé un quinjet en peluche de lapin je crois même. »

Nick grogna.  
Phil était repartit a rire. La chose n’avait pas été drôle en elle-même. Ce qui avait été drôle, c’était que le quinjet était plein de gradés en grands uniformes qui s’étaient retrouvés les fesses dans la boue quand le bambin de 5 ans avait été ulcéré que son père adoptif doive annuler leur balade à la fête foraine promise depuis des semaines. Il VOULAIT sa peluche.  
Il l’avait eu.  
Et les beaux uniformes avaient eu besoin du pressing.  
Clint avait toujours su faire entendre ses désidératas.  
Nick attendit encore un peu que Phil se calme à nouveau.

« - C’est bon ? »  
« - Oui oui. Désolé. Alors, qu’est ce qui t’est arrivé ? »  
« - Stark. »  
« - Rien de nouveau en soit mais qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

La magie de Tony s’était stabilisée en quelques mois, suffisamment pour que Fury puisse commencer son éducation une fois qu’il lui avait trouvé une baguette. Comme il l’avait imaginé, Tony s’était révélé être un étudiant aussi insupportable que brillant. Il était difficile d’avoir son attention, mais quand Tony se concentrait sur ce qu’il faisait, il faisait des miracles. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois semaines pour ingurgiter trois ans de cours. Pour passer ses OWLS et NEWT avec succès (onze sur douze à chaque fois), il ne lui avait fallu que deux mois et demi au total.   
Le seul et unique problème était l’incapacité absolue de Stark à faire des potions.  
Tony avait réussi à trouver sa forme d’animagus en quatre jours, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire la plus simple des potions contre les brulures qu’un élève de première année aurait pu faire en dormant et les bras attachés dans le dos.

« - Il a fait exploser un chaudron. »  
« - Encore une fois, rien de nouveau. »  
« - y avait que de l’eau dans le chaudron. »  
« - ….ha…. S’il a laissé chauffer trop longtemps et qu’il y avait des résidus… »  
« - Le chaudron était neuf et Y AVAIT MEME PAS DE FEU DESSOUS !!! »

Phil siffla entre ses dents.

« - ha quand même ! C’est encore plus fort que Neville ! »

Fury grogna. Phil lui avait parlé de son ami d’école qui était d’une rare incompétence en potions.

« - A croire que c’est le chaudron lui-même qui a décidé de se suicider plutôt que de subir ses tentatives. »

Le ton de Nick était lugubre.   
Phil repartit dans une crise de rire sous le regard à la fois noir et blasé de Nick.

« - Aquamenti.. »  
« - HA !!!! NIIIICK ! C’est froid ! »

Ecœuré, Phil sécha son costume d’un geste de la main tout en foudroyant Fury du regard. Pour ce genre de magie basique, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient besoin de baguette. Fury avait eu le temps d’apprendre toutes les subtilités de la magie sans baguette et Phil avait tellement de magie sous le coude qu’il pouvait s’en passer.

« - Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »  
« - Il a déjà passé ses examens. Est-ce que c’est grave s’il ne connaît rien aux potions ? »  
« - Ce n’est pas sain. Et tu le sais. La magie doit être équitablement balancée pour ne pas manquer d’exploser en vol. Sans compte qu’il n’est pas un humain normal. Ce serait un type lambda, ça n’aurait aucune importance. Lui, il sera encore là dans quelques millénaires. Où veux-tu que je trouve un prof correct pour lui apprendre si MOI je n’arrive a rien ? »  
« - Tu es trop gentil avec lui. Et tu n’aimes pas les potions. Tu les utilises, mais tu n’aimes pas ça. »

Nick ne pouvait qu’être d’accord. Il pouvait faire des potions de niveau maitre, mais il n’était qu’un exécutant pour la chose. Ses potions étaient correctes, mais jamais brillantes.

« - Tu crois qu’un vrai maitre arriverait à en faire quelque chose ? »  
« - Et bien…il faudrait déjà en trouver un. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Phil ne soupire.

« - Si Snape n’était pas mort, on aurait pu lui demander…. »

Nick releva les yeux de son verre de cognac.

« - ….Et c’est monsieur le Maitre de la Mort qui dit ça comme si ça posait un problème ? »

Phil se colla une claque sur le front.

« - Je suis débile. »  
« - Juste parfois » Sourit Nick.

Y avait des situations de crise où les règles devaient être détournées.


	2. Chapter 2

« - Non, non et non ! Je ne peux pas te le rendre, je suis désolé. »  
« - Héla…. Tu m’as toujours dit que je pouvais te demander de prendre ou de me donner une vie non ? Et ce ne serait que temporaire. Quelques semaines au mieux, quelques années au pire. »  
« - Harry, je t’adore, vraiment. Mais tu ne peux pas rendre la vie à une âme pour quelques semaines et le renvoyer au néant. C’est d’une rare cruauté ! »  
« - C’est Snape. »

Phil n’arrivait malgré tout toujours pas à apprécier l’homme. Il avait sauvé sa vie, il s’était battu jusqu’au bout du bout, mais si Harry lui reconnaissait ses faits d’arme, il ne l’aimait pas quand même. Il le respectait mais pas plus.

« - Ca pourrait être l’un de mes frères, ce serait la même chose ! » Insista Héla.  
« - Et si on envoyait Tony chez toi ? »  
« - Vous voulez déjà le tuer ? »  
« - ….J’ai pu aller chez toi. »  
« - Tu es un cas à part. Il n’y a que maman et toi qui pouvez venir me rendre visite. »  
« - On a « vraiment » besoin de lui. Tony est un danger public. Il pourrait t’envoyer nombre de locataires imprévus supplémentaires si on n’arrive pas à le former. »  
« - Non, non et non ! »  
« - Héla…S’il te plait…. »

La déesse se mordilla l’ongle du pouce un moment.

« - On peut faire un marché. »

Phil eut un large sourire. 

« - Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le sourire de la déesse se fit carnassier.

« - Ma mère. »

######################

Nick tenait le parchemin comme s’il allait le bruler.

« - C’est une blague ? »  
« - Malheureusement pas. » Soupira Phil.  
« - …..Loki est la MERE de la déesse de la mort ? »  
« - Et elle accepte de nous rendre Snape à la condition qu’on sorte Loki de sa prison à Asgard. »  
« - Mais comment elle veut qu’on fasse ça ! »  
« - Heu….excusez-moi ? Suis-je le seul à être choqué que LOKI soit la MAMAN de la déesse de la mort ? »

Le reste semblait du détail pour les deux sorciers.   
Phil et Nick jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil à Clint. Ils en avaient trop vu pour se formaliser de ce genre de choses. Et ils avaient trop besoin du maitre-potion pour ne pas tout faire pour remplir leur part du marché.

« - Bon…Ben va falloir aller à Asgard alors… » Nick soupira.

La téléportation allait être longue et fatigante.

« - Je peux venir ? »  
« - Vous allez tous venir. » Ronchonna Nick lugubre.

Tony aussi allait venir tient.

« - Prévenez tout le monde. »  
« - C’est déjà fait, monsieur. »   
« - Merci Jarvis. »

Nick appréciait grandement habiter à la tour Stark à présent. Tony était un petit bonhomme compliqué. A la fois généreux et radin, suspicieux et désintéressé.  
Puisque Nick était son prof, il était normal qu’il s’installe avec eux tous.  
Phil avait son étage, Clint avait son étage, ils avaient TOUS leur étage, il était normal que Nick aussi.  
Le Directeur s’était pointé un soir pour ses cours du jour avec l’ingénieur. Il s’était retrouvé face à un Tony surexcité qui l’avait pris par la main et trainé jusqu’à l’étage juste en dessous de celui de Phil.  
Sur un « Tadaaa » très fier de lui, il avait ouvert la porte de l’étage. Nick était entré. Stupéfait, il s’était retrouvé dans un appartement monstrueux ou se mélangeait un mobilier louis XV, de l’ultra moderne, avec en prime des petites touches réellement antiques qui avaient dû couter un bras à Tony. Le tout était absolument cosy pour le très vieux sorcier. C’était un amoncellement de toutes les époques qui avaient été sa vie. Avec stupeur, il avait même vu dans une vitrine des plaquettes en cire couvertes de cunéiformes. Vraiment, il était là « comme à la maison »  
C’était la première fois que Phil l’avait vu avec les larmes aux yeux.   
Une monstrueuse bibliothèque vide en bois ciré avec un bureau aussi en bois attendait d’être remplie. Les murs étaient couverts de velours, le siège en cuir moelleux et les plumes partageaient le porte stylo avec des bics et des feutres. Il y avait même des rouleaux, volumens et incunables qui avaient dû couter un rein d’enfant !!!  
Depuis, Nick avait définitivement déménagé à la tour Stark.

« - Va te préparer, Phil. »

Le jeune sorcier se téléporta directement dans ses propres appartements pour enfiler ses robes d’apparats.  
Il rejoint Nick et les Avengers sur le toit de la tour.

« - Alors ? On va ou ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« - Du calme, Stark ! On va à Asgard. Récupérer Loki. »  
« - …….Pardon ? »  
« - Directeur, vous êtes sur ? » hésita Steve, mal à l’aise.

Il avait du mal avec Tony depuis qu’il savait qu’il était un sorcier. Comme il avait du mal avec Fury et Coulson. Il faisait des efforts évidents pourtant. Mais avec une famille d’origine irlandaise, les sorciers n’étaient pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté pour lui. C’était toujours difficile de passer par-dessus un conditionnement du à l’éducation. Phil et Nick reconnaissaient ses efforts et tentaient lentement de lui prouver que leurs pouvoirs n’avaient rien de satanique. Nick avait même prévu de lui présenter quelques chasseurs pour qu’il les suive quelques semaines. LA il verrait ce qu’étaient réellement des sorciers dangereux. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait peut-être même un ange ou deux. La vision romantique que Steve avait d’eux devrait en prendre un coup sévère, mais c’était nécessaire.  
Si Nick avait très vite réalisé que Tony avait un petit truc en plus, il était persuadé que Steve aussi avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Il le sentait sur le bout de sa langue sans arriver a savoir quoi. Et il ne parlait pas de son statut de super soldat.

« - Ouai. On a besoin de lui pour que Hela nous fournisse le prof pour enseigner à cette truffe à ne pas faire exploser un chaudron vide. »

Tony s’empourpra immédiatement avant de geindre.

« - Mééééé c’est pas ma faute ! Je fais de mon mieux ! C’est les chaudrons qui me comprennent pas. »  
« - Un chaudron n’a pas d’état d’âme, Stark ! » Abaya Nick.  
« - Mais ils se suicident quand Tony veut les utiliser. » Persifla Phil, très fier de ses conneries.

Nick le foudroya de l’œil mais Phil y était proprement hermétique. Snape justement avait commencé à le blinder contre la chose et depuis qu’il connaissait le vieil alchimiste, ce genre de regard tueur n’avait plus le moindre impact sur lui.  
Clint et Natasha gloussèrent sans se cacher. Bruce avait un petit sourire tendre pour sa nouvelle famille. Il aimait les voir aussi détendu et tranquille, même quand la situation était plus que dramatique.  
Il y avait eu mort de chaudrons quand même. 

« - RIP en paix, chaudron… » Murmura encore Phil avant de fuir sous un maléfice lancé par Nick  
« - Si vous avez tous finit de me faire chier ? On peut y aller ? »  
« - Asgard ne nous attend pas hein ? »  
« - Nan. »  
« - Cool ! »

Tony était suicidaire. Au moins.


	3. Chapter 3

« - C’est grand.  
« - C’est doré. »  
« - C’est clinquant. »  
« - C’est vexant. »  
« - Tony, la ferme. »  
« - Mais quoi ? J’ai rien dit !!! »  
« - Pour le principe. »  
« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Heimdall menaçait les nouveaux venu de son épée, suspicieux en diable. Qui étaient ces gens ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient à Asgard ? COMMENT étaient-ils venus ??? 

« - Salut ! Tony Stark. Playboy, milliardaire, génie, philanthrope. »   
« - STARK !!! »

Heimdall serra la main de Tony sans savoir comment réagir.  
Qui était ce type qui ne semblait même pas avoir peur de lui ?  
Nick écarta Tony, inquiet qu’il se fasse embrocher.

« - Hooo, Nicky, on s’inquiète pour moi ? »

Tony se prit un coup à l’arrière du crâne.

« - Stark, Couché. »  
« - Mé ! »  
« - Ils s’entendent bien maintenant quand même hein. » Murmura Clint en se penchant à l’oreille de Phil. »  
« - Ca me rappelle un autre père et son fils adoptif. » Sourit largement Phil.

Clint eut le même sourire entendu.

« - Je suis Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD. Entre autre. Je veux voir votre roi. » Heimdall en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Qui était ce mortel qui exigeait… « Et plus vite que ça mon garçon, je suis occupé moi. »

Phil trotta auprès de son vieil ami.

« - Attention, tu fais ton Dumbledore à appeler un guerrier millénaire « mon garçon ». »  
« - Je suis plus vieux que lui. »  
« - Je sais mais il n’est pas au courant. Ne le casse pas, il pourrait encore servir. »

Nick grogna encore. Ca suffisait les conneries.

#########################

Odin fixait le type devant lui avec un mélange de colère, d’incrédulité et de… oui, de retenue. Il ne savait pas qui était l’humain devant lui (était-il réellement humain d’ailleurs ?) mais son instinct lui hurlait « attention danger » a tellement de degrés qu’il serait Gungir de toutes ses forces dans son poing.  
Le grand noir borgne à côté de l’autre type ne le rassurait pas plus.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-il.

Phil soupira avant de se présenter pour la seconde fois.

« - Phil Coulson, du SHIELD. Et voici Nick Fury, Directeur du SHIELD ».  
« - Vous mentez. »  
« - Majesté… »  
« - Je sais reconnaitre l’odeur de votre mensonge… »  
« - PERE ! »  
« - Silence, Thor ! »

Le prince blond rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules mais se força à se reprendre. Il tentait de son mieux de prendre de l’assurance, mais avec la perpétuelle attitude castratrice d’Odin, c’était parfois difficile.

« - Mes amis !! »  
« - Tu connais ces créatures, Thor ? »  
« - Evidement, père. Ce sont mes amis les Avengers. » Il présenta chacun des mortels (pas forcement si mortels que ça) avant que son père ne lui coupe la parole.  
« - Ces trois-là mentent sur leur identité. »

Phil eut un de ces calmes sourire.

« - L’identité des humains est souvent fluide, majesté. Elle change au grès des évènements de leur vie. »  
« - Quel est votre vrai nom. »

Phil jeta un coup d’œil à Nick qui hocha la tête.

« - Je suis Harry Potter. Mon fils adoptif est le Seigneur Teddy Lupin-Black et le vrai nom du Directeur Fury est Nicholas Flamel. »  
« - Vous mentez encore ! »  
« - Mon vrai nom a été oublié dans les limbes de l’histoire, Odin, je ne m’en rappelle même plus moi-même 50% du temps. Flamel est celui que j’ai utilisé le plus et le plus longtemps. »

Et ça, c’était la vérité.  
Odin redescendit un peu en pression. Il mourrait visiblement d’envie de demander plus d’informations mais se retenait pour l’instant. Ne serait-ce que parce que la cour commençait à s’agiter.

« - Que voulez-vous, humains ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés dans Asgard ? »

Le roi coula un regard noir à Heimdall, comme si c’était sa faute.

« - Par magie, Majesté. » Phil préférait prendre la parole. S’il laissait Nick faire, ça risquait de finir en guerre civile. 

Son vieil ami n’était pas le plus cordial des hommes, surtout quand il était aussi agacé. Il pouvait être une bête diplomatique quand il le voulait mais Nick avait une dent visible contre Asgard sans que Phil n’en connaisse la raison. Il n’allait clairement pas s’en mêler. Pas pour l’instant en tout cas. 

« - Les mortels ne connaissent pas la magie. » renifla Odin, méprisant.

Phil sortit sa baguette et l’agita vers une statue de 10m de haut. La chose se transforma en labrador qui alla lever la patte sur les jambières d’un garde totalement dégouté.

« - Comme vous le voyez, si, nous connaissons. Nous sommes ici pour voir Loki. »  
« - Et le ramener avec nous. »  
« - Nous n’êtes… »  
« - Pas en position d’exiger quoi que ce soit ? Vous plaisantez ? Il a attaqué notre monde, il va user son cul sur notre caillou à réparer ses conneries ! » Siffla Fury, de plus en plus agacé.

Quelque chose, une sensation, une présence, lui agaçait de plus en plus les molaires. Il avait eu la même quand il avait fichu Loki dans sa cage de verre sur l’hélicarrier.   
Odin se renfrogna visiblement. Être confronté à un homme qui lui ressemblait bien trop à son gout le mettait lentement colère. Il était aussi arrogant et exigeant ? Diantre….   
Frigga posa la main sur le bras de son roi de mari.

« - C’est une excellente idée. Loki pourrait réaliser ce qu’il a fait, bien plus qu’en tournant en rond dans une cage. »  
« - J’ai déjà épargné sa tête et vous voudriez que je le relâche ? Après tout ce qu’il a fait ? Ces mortels ne seront jamais capables de le maitriser ! »  
« - Imperius. » Lâcha négligemment Fury en dirigeant sa baguette vers un guerrier. Sans peine, il le força à faire ce qu’il voulait avant de le relâcher. « On peut le maitriser parfaitement merci beaucoup. »  
« - Et pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait ça avant ! » Rugit Odin, scandalisé de voir ses troupes d’élite être manipulée aussi facilement par un simple mortel.  
« - Politique. »

Ça, ça ferma le bec d’Odin pour le compte.


	4. Chapter 4

A mesure qu’ils descendaient plus profondément dans les donjons, la sensation désagréable s’accentuait. Non…pas désagréable. Bizarre. Et pas du bon bizarre.

« - Nick ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Phil semblait inquiet. Il n’avait jamais vu son vieil ami aussi mal.

« - J’en sais rien. Il y a quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. J’avais la même impression quand Loki était sur l’hélicarrier. Mais en moins forte. Comme si quelque chose occultait….je sais pas quoi. »

Thor les conduisaient jusqu’à la cellule de son frère avec sa mère. Frigga et Odin s’étaient hurlés dessus un long moment avant que le roi n’accepte de leur céder Loki. Il ne voulait plus JAMAIS le voir à Asgard et lui avait retiré son statut de second prince. Quelque chose disait à Thor que Loki n’en aurait strictement rien à paner.

« - Mon très cher frère…. Venu pour te moquer ? Et qui voilà donc… Les puissant Avengers, protecteur de Midgard… »

La voix méprisante et sifflante fit frémir Thor. Son petit frère était devenu encore plus mauvais avec les mois passés dans sa prison. Il l’avait anticipé et avait cherché à prévenir son père mais Odin se fichait de son avis comme un canari d’une guitare électrique. 

« - Que me vaut l’honneur de la visite d’une aussi digne compagnie. »  
« - Tu viens avec nous sur Terre, Rodolphe. » Sourit Stark. « Y a ta fille qui t’a échangé contre un prof pour moi. »

Le visage haineux de Loki se transforma du tout au tout. Qu’est-ce que l’humain voulait dire ?

« - Héla ? »

Phil s’approcha de la cellule.

« - Bonjour Loki. »  
« - ….Vous êtes vivant. »  
« - Je ne reste jamais mort très longtemps. »

Loki fixa longuement l’humain avant d’ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Il n’y avait pas prêté attention avant. Il était trop occupé à lutter contre l’influence de Thanos tout en obéissant –pas- à ses ordres pour l’avoir remarqué mais l’humain semblait baigner dans l’aura de sa fille.

« - Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
« - Ca veut dire qu’on a besoin d’un gars qui crèche chez ta fille et qu’elle l’échange contre toi. Ton tu vas bouger ton cul et son suivre. Et ne pense même pas à tenter de fuir. »  
« - Ho ? Et comment voulez-vous me contraindre, Fury ? Votre race n’est qu’une sale engeance de… »  
« - Crucio. »

Nick laissa Loki se tordre sur le sol quelques secondes sans se soucier du cri d’horreur de Frigga ou de Thor. Il leva le sort pourtant bien plus vite qu’il ne l’avait anticipé. Pourquoi faire mal a prince lui faisait-il mal à lui ?  
Loki se redressa en haletant de douleur. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait Nick avec stupeur.

« - Ou avez-vous apprit la magie mortelle ? Qui vous a appris un Impardonnable ? »

Ce fut au tour des quatre sorciers humains d’être surprit

« - comment du sais ça, rodolphe ? »  
« - J’ai passé quelque siècles sur terre. J’ai meme été marié à un sorcier pendant quelques décénnies. »  
« - Sérieux ? »  
« - Sous forme féminine. »  
« - En plus ? »

Tony était hilare.

« - tu peux vraiment faire ? »

Loki foudroya Tony du regard,

« - Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

Il changea de forme pour prendre une apparence que Thor ne connaissait pas. Il connaissait Lady Loki bien sûr. Mais pas la petite femme un peu boulotte aux cheveux blonds, au nez couvert de taches de rousseurs et aux doux yeux gris vert devant lui.  
Fury par contre était passé au livide.

« - Perenelle ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Le retour sur terre avait été étonnamment aisé.  
Heimdall les avait simplement déposés sur le toit de la tour Stark, un Fury à la limite de la catatonie avec eux et un Loki extrêmement perturbé dans les valises.  
Comment l’humain avait-il pu reconnaitre cette forme ? Il ne l’avait plus utilisé depuis sa « mort », près de deux siècles plus tôt. Il avait passé quatre siècles à faire l’aller-retour matin et soir avec Asgard, trop heureux avec l’humain qu’il avait épousé pour se laisser dicter sa conduite par Odin. Heureusement, son mari était un sorcier, aussi comprenait-il qu’il, ou plutôt elle à l’époque, s’absente parfois des semaines et ai des pouvoirs étranges.  
Coulson semblait savoir quelque chose. Presque aussi pale que le directeur, il avait pris son vieil ami en charge, laissant Loki sous la surveillance de Clint et sa baguette.  
Sans jeu de mot pourrit.  
Apprendre que Clint était un sorcier avait étonné Loki.  
Un peu.  
Il avait immédiatement sut que l’humain était exceptionnel après tout.  
Mais pour l’instant, ce que voulait Loki, c’était que Thor lui lâche la grappe. Le prince d’Asgard était sur son dos à geindre en exigeant des explications. Si quelqu’un ne frappait pas rapidement Thor, c’était lui qui allait le faire !  
Ne pouvait-il pas lui ficher la paix non ?   
Finalement, le jotun n’y tint plus.

« - FICHE MOI LA PAIX, THOR ! »

L’ase répondit en décochant une claque monstrueuse a son frère qui se retrouva par terre, vite rejoint par Thor en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol juste après un « NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FEMME ! » rugit par Fury.  
Phil sauta sur son vieil ami.

« - Arrête le sort. »  
« - nan.  
« - Arrête ! »  
« - NAN ! »  
« - NICK ! »

Fury finit par lever le Crucio non sans avoir balancé un coup de pied dans le ventre de Thor au passage. Il s’accroupit à côté de Loki pour l’aider à se relever.  
Le jotun était plus que perplexe. De quoi parlait l’humain ?  
En tout cas, tout ça faisait rire Stark à pleine gorge.

« - Puis-je savoir ? »

Flute quoi, pourquoi Fur l’appelait-il sa femme ?  
Phil ouvrit son bec mais un regard assassin de Fury le lui fit refermer.  
Une fois tout le monde dans le salon, assit et un verre de schnaps à la main, Nick prit la parole.

« - Commencons pas le commencement. Phil, si tu voulais bien… »

Coulson appela la Mort à lui.  
Héla apparu près de lui. Un glapissement de joie lui échappa.   
Elle sauta au cou de sa mère pour serrer très fort le jotun contre elle.

« - Môman…. »

Loki cajola sa petite un long moment.

« - Alors c’est à toi que je dois ma liberté ma chérie ? »  
« - Je savais que Harry te récupèrerait. »  
« - Harry ? »

Phil leva la main.

« - C’est mon vrai nom. Harry Potter. »

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Il connaissait le nom évidement. Même s’il avait déserté le monde magique après sa ‘mort’ il n’avait jamais cessé de se tenir au courant.  
Clint leva la main à son tour.

« - Teddy Lupin-Black. »  
« - Black ? » Le dernier Black que Loki avait connu, Cygnus, avait été un connard finit. Il avait failli le tuer à coups de louche une fois d’ailleurs. Son mari l’avait invité à diner avec plusieurs autres Seigneurs mais Black s’était cru permis de se montrer un peu trop tactile avec lui. Son mari avait failli l’éventrer avec les dents. Ça avait été drôle. Le sexe cette nuit-là avait été aussi profondément satisfaisant. Son mari avait toujours été un possessif.  
« - Hé, pas ma faute si je viens d’une famille de tordus. » Rala un peu Clint.

Natasha lui passa un bras autours des épaules. Tout ca, ca la perturbait elle aussi un peu mais elle tentait de ne rien en laisser paraitre. Elle s’y ferait, comme au reste.

« - Et vous Fury ? Qui etes vous vraiment ? » le sourire de Loki s’était fait lupin. 

Il n’était pas idiot. Si deux étaient ses sorciers qui se cachaient, le troisième devait l’être aussi.

« - Hé ! Me faudra aussi un alias plus tard ! » Râla soudain Tony.  
« - La ferme, Stark. » Gronda Nick avant de soupirer et de répondre à Loki. « Nicholas Flamel. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche en grand. La surprise, l’incrédulité, puis la colère, firent place rapidement à la fureur la plus noire.

« - Je vous interdit…. »

L’apparence du vieux Directeur se modifia pour une autre qu’il avait utilisé pendant des siècles. A force, il avait même faillit oublier laquelle était la vraie. Mais ce n’était pas celle de Nicholas Flamel. A la place du vieux soldat couturé de cicatrice, c’était un quinquagénaire solide aux cours cheveux brun et aux yeux gris qui faisait face à un Loki incrédule.

« - Nicholas ? »  
« - Tu m’as abandonné. » Siffla Nick.

Loki avait à nouveau changé de forme pour celle de Perenelle. Il l’avait lui aussi utilisé si longtemps qu’elle lui était presque aussi naturelle que la sienne.

« - C’est vraiment toi ? »  
« - Ho les mecs, on a encore du lourd là. »  
« - Ta gueule Tony. » Murmura Steve. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup toutes ces conneries au bout d’un moment.  
« - Mais quoi ? Loki marié à Fury, c’est quand même à se pisser dessus ! »  
« - Tony, la ferme. » insista Bruce.  
« - Tu as disparu un matin, sans explication, sans rien. »

Loki avait baissé les yeux, mal à l’aise. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il ne s’attendait déjà pas à retrouver un jour son ex-mari. Non, son mari tout court. Leur mariage était toujours valide après tout !

« - Je n’ai pas eu le choix. Odin m’a forcé à revenir, il ne voulait plus que je reste sur Midgar.  
« - On a retrouvé ton cadavre !!! »  
« - il fallait que je coupe les ponts vite et sans douleur.  
« - SANS DOULEUR POUR QUI ? » Rugit Nick pendant que toutes les vitres de l’étage volaient en éclats sous la magie incontrôlée du vieux sorcier

Le Directeur se força à reprendre son calme. Sa forme s’altéra à nouveau pour laisser celle de Nick Fury, à l’évidente tristesse de Loki.

« - Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance… »

Alors c’était pour ça que Nick se sentait chiffonné près de Loki. Sa magie reconnaissait instinctivement celle de celui qui avait été son épouse et tentait de retrouver le lien qu’il y avait eu entre eux. De son côté, le lien avait été laissé ouvert, comme une blessure qui n’arrive pas à cicatriser. Visiblement, ce n’était pas le cas du côté de Perenelle…De Loki.  
Avant que la situation ne dégénère à nouveau dans le pathos, Héla cessa de se pendre au cou de Phil.

« - Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez tenu votre part du marché, c’est à moi. »

La petite déesse claqua des doigts sans se soucier du « Quel marché ? » glapit par Loki. Un grand corps en robe noire apparut près d’elle sur le canapé.

« - Voilà ! Vous avez votre gars ! »

Elle sauta des genoux de Phil, lui déposa un bisou sur le front, puis sauta au cou de sa mère.

« - Je vous laisse débrouiller tout ça. Je repasse dans quelques jours, d’accord ? Et le premier qui tente quelque chose contre ma mère, je lui fais visiter mes appartements témoins sans espoir de retour. » Prévint-elle avec un dernier regard meurtrier pour les mortels avant de retourner dans son domaine. Elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps sur Midgar.

Snape battit stupidement des paupières une fois ou deux, un peu perdu. Où était-il ? N’était-il pas mort ? Il s’était fait mordre par Nagini, Potter l’avait trouvé et…. Il devrait être mort.  
Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune peine…. Qu’est ce qui s’était passé ?  
Une voix qu’il connaissait, même si elle était plus mure, le sortit de sa stupeur.

« - Bonjour Professeur. »

Snape resta encore silencieux une minute.

« - ………….Potter ? »  
« - Content de voir que votre cerveau n’est pas totalement frit ! » 

Les prunelles noires du sorcier perdirent un peu de leur étonnement

«- Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Potter ? » Il y avait tellement d’exaspération dans la voix du maitre-potion que Tony éclata de rire.

Coulson eut un sourire très calme

« - Vous n’avez pas idée. »


	6. Chapter 6

Snape se massa les tempes.  
Il était revenu à la vie depuis très peu de temps et la masse d’informations que lui balançait Potter…Coulson à la figure était épuisant.

« - Laissez-moi résumer. Donc. Vous avez décidé d’utiliser un retourneur de temps pour sauver tout le monde, emmenant avec vous Teddy Lupin avec vous. Vous vous êtes retrouvé des années avant votre naissance à Londres. Flamel vous a trouvé et embarqué aux USA avec lui puis vous a formé en…ça… » Le ton était ouvertement dégoutté. Les vêtements de Potter étaient tellement…moldu… Tout dans ses attitudes faisait moldu. Ou était passé le Seigneur qu’il devrait être ? Pas un obscur gratte-papier dans une administration quelconque ! C’était Harry Potter que diable !

Phil eut ce calme sourire tranquille qui rendait Snape totalement fou. Il se fichait de lui ou bien ? Mais il ne pouvait même plus enlever des points à Potter ou lui reprocher de ne pas respecter un adulte maintenant. Potter était plus vieux que lui !!! Et ou étaient passées ses lunettes ? 

« - Chirurgie laser. Et vos boucliers sont troués comme des vieilles chaussettes. »

Snape jura. Il replia ses boucliers d’occlumencie autour de lui aussi étroitement que possible. Avant de reprendre.

« - Finalement, vous n’êtes jamais retourné à Londres. »  
« - Pas avec Dumbledore non. »  
« - Mais le directeur… »  
« - N’était pas mort. Juste un mensonge de plus. Mais il est mort à présent. J’y ai veillé. »  
« - ….PARDON ? »  
« - Hela l’a tué pour moi. » Et cette fois, le sourire était absolument glacial.  
« - …Hela…. La jolie fille aux yeux violets. »  
« - La fille de Loki. »  
« - Qui est la femme de Flamel. » Snape soupira en se frottant le visage. C’était trop pour lui. Donnez-lui un baguette qu’il retourne au frais à coup d’Adava Kedavra !

Potter eut l’outrecuidance de lui tapoter l’épaule.

« - Je sais que ça fait beaucoup. Vous vous y ferez, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous affecter un agent si vous voulez. »  
« - Un agent ? »  
« - Oui, du SHIELD. L’organisation pour laquelle je travaille. Le Supreme Headquarters,International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division »   
« - ….C’est long »  
« - Pour ça qu’on appelle juste ça le SHIELD. Notre rôle est le protéger le monde des menaces, quelles qu’elles soient, et qu’elle qu’en soit la méthode. Voyez ça comme un Ordre du Phénix, mais en efficace cette fois. » La pique arracha un sourire et un petit reniflement au sorcier. « Reposez-vous un peu. Je pense que vous allez rester ici un moment. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez à JARVIS »  
« - Jarvis ? »  
« - Bonjour, Professeur Snape. »

Le sorcier fit un bond. D’où venait cette voix ?

« - JARVIS a été créé par le propriétaire de cette tour. C’est une Intelligence Artificielle. Vous avez grandi parmi les moldus, vous savez donc ce qu’est un ordinateur ? » Snape hocha lentement la tête, un peu perdu. « Et bien disons que JARVIS est un super ordinateur. »  
« - C’est très réducteur et vexant, Agent Coulson. »  
« - Je sais JARVIS, mes excuses. Mais je ne vois pas autrement comment expliquer au professeur Snape. »  
« - Si vous le souhaitez, donnez-lui une tablette et je me charge de le mettre un peu au courant des derniers évènements ? »

Phil accepta avec joie. Moins il était au contact de Snape, mieux il se portait. Son antipathie était tellement épidermique que s’en était louche. Tellement louche que s’en était étrange d’ailleurs. Les sourcils froncé, Phil nota dans un recoin de son esprit de demander à Nick de l’examiner. Que Dumbledore leur ai lancé à tous les deux un sort de détestation pour les empêcher de travailler ensemble et de remarquer ses manipulations n’aurait rien eut d’étonnant. Bref.  
Phil soupira.   
Il faudrait encore le présenter à Stark et aux Avengers.  
Ça, ça allait être marrant.  
Snape le sortit soudain de ses pensées

« - Pourquoi m’avez-vous fait revenir ? » Geignit presque le maitre-potion. 

Il réalisait à quel point ce monde était différent de tout ce qu’il connaissait. Que son monde n’existait plus pour lui. Qu’il ne pourrait probablement jamais retourner non plus en Angleterre. 

« - Parce que vous allez avoir un élève qui va faire passer Neville pour un génie des chaudrons. »

Snape passa au livide.

« - Achevez-moi. »  
« - Allons professeur, ou est passé votre sens de l’aventure ? Et voyez le positif. Voldemort est mort, Dumbledore est mort. Pour tout le monde, vous êtes mort. Vous êtes encore jeune. C’est une vie toute neuve qui s’offre à vous. Le SHIELD est déjà en train de récupérer tous vos avoirs à Gringotts et de vous forger une nouvelle identité en béton armé. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons même vous fournir une potion qui modifiera définitivement votre apparence pour aller avec votre nouvelle vie. Sans compter que connaissant Stark, si vous lui apprenez correctement, il fera de vous le maitre-potion le mieux doté de la planète. »

Ca, évidemment, ça attira l’attention de Snape.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
« - Stark est un génie. Il aime les autres génies et à tendance à leur offrir tout ce qui leur faut pour qu’ils puissent se concentrer sur leurs inventions sans se soucier du matériel. Vous êtes un génie des potions. Si vous arrivez a bien fonctionner avec lui, vous aurez probablement le labo le plus high-tech des royaumes et les ingrédients les plus inconnus. Après tout, je doute que vous ayez déjà travaillé avec des cheveux d’elfe noir ou des fleurs de Vanaheim. »

Quand Phil laissa Snape se reposer, le maitre-potion en avait presque la bave aux lèvres et une érection. Si on lui balançait du porno à la figure comme ça hein…

###############################

Nick était silencieux. Tout comme Loki…Perenelle…Loki…  
Nick se frotta les yeux. Il avait une migraine à en tuer un âne.  
Phil les avait quasiment jetés dans un coin pour qu’ils puissent discuter tranquillement sans personne pour les embêter.  
Steve avait pris sur lui d’occuper Tony avec Clint le temps nécessaire pour que le couple puisse (un peu) démêler ses histoires.  
Leur « discussion » pour l’instant, se limitait à se regarder dans le blanc de l’œil en se tortillant dans leur fauteuil sans savoir quoi se dire.  
Le Directeur finit par prendre sur lui.

« - Pourquoi ? »  
« - Je te l’ai dit, Nicholas. Je devais partir.”  
“- Ca, j’ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit la vérité ? »

Loki eut un sourire ironique.

« - Parce que tu aurais teeeeellement bien prit d’être marié à un prince extraterrestre ! »  
« - Ce n’est pas que tu sois un mâle qui m’aurait dérangé le plus tu sais. » Murmura doucement Nick, la peine évidente dans sa voix. 

Loki parus surpris une seconde avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l’aise sous le regard triste de Fury.

« - Tu étais plus mignon plus jeune. »  
« - Je n’ai pas été jeune depuis très très longtemps tu sais. Je suis plus vieux qu’Odin et Bor réunit. »  
« - …Pédophile. »

Ca attira un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Nick.

« - Je t’aimai comme un fou. »

Loki redressa la tête, hautain.

« - Et ce n’est plus le cas ? »  
« - Ho, si. »

Ca cloua le bec au jotun. Quoi ?

« - Je n’ai jamais réussi à faire mon deuil. Je n’avais jamais été marié avant toi, tu sais. »

Loki rosit, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Comment vous vouliez vous résister à ce genre de commentaire ? Lui non plus ne s’était jamais vraiment remis de devoir abandonner son mari. Ils étaient quand même restés ensembles près de quatre siècles ! Ce n’était pas rien !

« - Quand tu es partit, j’ai cru que j’allais devenir fou. » Il avait passé quelques années… Décennies ? Siècles ? Complètement perdu dans la folie quand il était bien plus jeune.

Nick se rappelait encore vaguement avoir rencontré les quatre cavaliers de l’apocalypse. Methos, Chronos et…il ne se rappelait plus des deux autres mais ces deux-là l’avaient marqués.   
Loki caressa timidement la joue barbue de Fury.

« - C’est vrai ? » Lui avait une intime connaissance de la folie après tout. Savoir qu’il avait fait souffrir ainsi son mari…. Même après tout ce temps il l’aimait. « Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? »  
« - De m’avoir abandonné ou d’avoir envahi la terre ? »

Loki eut une grimace.

« - Thanos me contrôlait. »  
« - Et Odin te contrôlait aussi lorsque tu m’as quitté ? »

Loki baissa encore les yeux.

« - Il va falloir que tu commences à prendre tes propres décisions, Perenelle. »  
« - Loki. » Souffla le prince.  
« - …..Est-ce que tu m’as au moins un peu aimé ? »

Loki releva les yeux sur lui, soudain furieux.

« - Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer ! Ça m’a brisé le cœur de devoir partir ! »  
« - Vraiment ? »  
« - Comment peux-tu en douter ? je ne me suis jamais remarié ! »  
« - Alors notre mariage est toujours valide ? »  
« - ……J’imagine. »

Fury attrapa doucement les doigts de Loki dans les siens avant de le tirer dans ses bras jusqu’à le serrer contre lui.

« - Me laisseras-tu une chance ? » Murmura l’humain ?

Loki hocha timidement la tête avant d’enfouir son museau dans son cou.

« - Tu fais plus viril sous cette apparence » Souffla le jotun.  
« - Vraiment ? »  
« - J’ai hâte que tu me le prouves. »

Fury gronda. Comment voulait-on qu’il résiste à ça ? Il n’était qu’un homme !


	7. Chapter 7

Snape tournait en rond comme un chien dans un chenil.  
La voix d'outre-tombe venant du plafond l'avait déjà empêché trois fois de tenter de s’enfuir et des boucliers comme il n'en n'avait jamais rencontrés l’empêchaient de transplaner. Pour où il n'en savait rien, mais il lui fallait partir.  
Les explications de Potter, si tant est que ce soit réellement Potter, l'avaient convaincu un jour ou deux mais à présent, il y avait encore tellement de questions, tellement d'incohérences, tellement de bizarreries que même lui, qui avait passé presque toute sa vie à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Dumbledore autant que de ses excentricités était perdu et effrayé.  
Il n'avait pas sa baguette, il avait été propulsé dans un avenir qu'il n'aurait pas du connaitre et pire, un futur façonné par les moldus qui lui faisait réaliser à quel point la communauté magique anglaise était en retard.   
Les sorciers anglais se vantaient d'être les plus en avance, d'être devant les moldus en tout, mais quand il voyait son lieu de détention, le maitre-potion réalisait avec amertume que les sorciers anglais s'étaient vautrés dans l’hubris avec une délectation répugnante.  
Heureusement, Severus Snape n'était rien si ce n'était adaptable. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur espion de la guerre contre Voldemort pour rien après tout. Il allait arracher les réponses qui lui manquaient, arriver à fuir et reprendre sa vie en main.  
On toqua à la porte de sa cellule, sa chambre, bref.  
Une femme aux longs cheveux roux entra sans attendre. Snape en eut un coup au cœur. De tels cheveux ne pouvaient que lui faire penser à sa douce Lilly. Puis il vit les yeux froids, durs et calculateurs de la femme. Ils n'étaient pas verts et sa tristesse se teinta de regret. Sa douce Lilly....  
Etait-ce vraiment Potter qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tot ? Il était si vieux, presque chauve et ses yeux n'étaient meme pas verts. Comment....

"- Je suis l'agent Natasha Romanov, du SHIELD, je vais vous prendre en charge pour la journée. des agents du ministère américain de la magie vont venir vous chercher pour vous emmener au Magical Mall. L’équivalent d'ici de votre diagon alley.  
En un poil plus grand quoi. La communauté magique US se comptait en centaines de milliers d'individus et ne se limitait pas aux sorciers. Même les Hunters pouvaient se balader parmi eux à la condition qu’ils ne commencent pas à tenter de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Ils avaient même quelques hunters qui jouaient le rôle de Marshall magiques, l'équivalent des Aurors anglais, mais en efficace.  
La jeune femme tendit à Snape un costume à sa taille d'excellente qualité.  
"- Je préfèrerais des robes."  
"- Personne n'en porte ici. À part au Conseil ou quelque chose comme ça. Les sorciers sont éminemment intégrés à la société générique américaine.  
Apres avoir appris que Coulson, Clint et Fury étaient des sorciers, la jeune femme avait exigé non seulement des réponses mais également un apprentissage ultra accéléré de toute ce qu'elle devait savoir en tant que Moldu pour vivre auprès de sorciers.  
Les trois hommes n'avaient été que trop heureux de lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'était aussi ce qui avait un peu reporté la première sortie de Snape dans le monde.  
Natasha avait passé une journée au Mall avec les trois sorciers à s'extasier sur les créatures de légende qui n'avaient pour l'instant d'existence que dans les livres. Les autres Avengers étaient venu aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison de les priver de la balade, pas plus que Loki qui ne quittait plus le bras de Fury. La relation des deux hommes était encore un peu houleuse et tendu, ça se criait encore un peu dessus, ça se sautait aussi dessus aux moments les plus farfelu et surtout, surtout, Fury était outrageusement possessif et protecteur avec le jotun au point de s'être battu avec Thor à la main quand le prince avait proposé de retourner à Asgard avec Loki pour demander sa grâce en expliquant à Odin ce qu'il en était vraiment, aussi bien vis à vis de Thanos que du... Heu..."époux" de son frère.  
Thor avait profondément mal vécu la révélation. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Fury lui avait balancé au visage des mois auparavant, lui intimant de grimper ou d'épouser son frère s'il le fallait pour le calmer. Thor n'aurait finalement rien eut contre. Le problème étant qu'il ne pourrait le faire qu'en passant sur le corps décédé de Fury.  
Si tant est qu'il puisse même simplement le tuer ! L'humain était plus vieux que Loki et lui réunit. Le prince était même sur qu'il était plus vieux qu'Odin, voir, qu'il était un contemporain de Bor, son grand père.  
Le prince était ronchon de voir son frère au bras de l'humain. Il était content pour lui évidement, mais tellement jaloux !!! C’était lui qui devrait faire sourire son frère. Pas un simple humain random, quand bien même il s'agissait de son mari qui avait réussi à le faire baver sur le tapis  
La balade des Avengers parmi les créatures magique avait été stressante au début avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que justement "ces gens" n'étaient que des gens comme les autres. Les enfants leur demandaient des autographes, les mères des photos, et les ados demandaient comment ils pouvaient rentrer au SHIELD. Des gens comme les autres, pour de vrai.  
La balade avait été salutaire pour Steve. Le pauvre Capitane faisait d'énormes efforts depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'étaient Clint, Phil et Nick pour passer par-dessus ses réactions résultant d'une vie à croire en dieu. Le coup de grâce lui avait été donné lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés deux frère Hunters et leur chiot courant, un ange qui donnait perpétuellement l'impression d'être paumé. ou drogué. Mais l'ange était juste complètement paumé. Les humains le perdaient autant qu'ils le fascinaient. Steve avait longuement discuté avec l'ange.  
Apprendre, de la bouche d'un ange du seigneur, que les humains s'étaient fourvoyés à ce point dans leurs religions lui avait mis un grand coup. Apprendre que tout ce que voulait dieux se résumait a "fais ta vie, soir heureux, aime ton prochain et ne fait pas le mal" l'avait soulagé.  
Dieu ne reprochait pas les erreurs, il ne reprochait pas l'amour, quel qu’il soit et il ne reprochait pas les différences. Chacun était libre. Et bizarrement, c'était sans doute la pire des malédictions autant que la plus belle des bénédictions. Le capitaine s'était largement détendu depuis. Il souriait plus, était plus ouvert avec ses amis et avait timidement demandé pardon a Clint, Tony, Phil et Nick.  
Les quatre hommes l'avaient facilement pardonné. Ils comprenaient la difficulté d’avoir toutes ses croyances retournées, secouées et écartelées.  
Étrangement, Tony aussi avait demandé pardon à Steve. Il avait été odieux avec lui plus souvent qu'à son tour, voyant trop souvent en lui juste le Capitaine qui avait détruit toute chance d’avoir une relation saine avec son père, que Steve, le jeune homme perdu dans un futur qui n'était pas le sien. Tony refuserait de l'admettre, mais lui aussi avait écouté le petite discours de l'ange. Savoir que Dieu existait vraiment était perturbant. Réaliser qu'il ne demandait rien aux humains a part leur honnête encore plus. Finalement, dieu ne demandait aux humains que d'être agnostique, pas plus. À chacun d'assumer ses choix.  
C'était...reposant.


	8. Chapter 8

Finalement, et sans grande surprise pour Natasha, c'est tout le groupe d'Avengers majoré de Coulson et de Fury qui c'étaient joint à la balade.  
Ça avait été aussi la première rencontre entre Snape et son futur élève.  
Le quadragénaire énergique avait failli faire peur au professeur.  
En même temps, JAMAIS un seul de ses élèves ne lui avait limite sauté dessus avec un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres pour lui serrer la louche tout en le complimentant sur ses capacités a faire peur aux gosses, tuer des gens, faire des poisons et mentir "plus efficacement que Fury et Natasha réunis" quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire exactement.  
Le pauvre professeur était resté figé une minute après que l'ingénieur ai lâché sa main pour qu'une espèce de golem de métal l'engloutisse.  
Un grand type en uniforme avec une grosse étoile sur le torse avait gueulé après Stark pour qu'il arrête de faire peur aux gens mais même l'engueulade était matinée d'amusement et même d'affection. Alors elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'impact.   
Enfin, tout le monde avait été poussé dans une grosse voiture, même Stark qui avait relevé le masque de son "armure", puisque c'était ce dont il s'agissait.  
Et la voiture se conduisait toute seule !!!  
Avant qu'il ne panique, Potter…Coulson… RHaaa quel que soit le nom présent du rejeton de sa Némésis d'enfance, il resterait toujours Potter pour lui. Potter donc avait posé une main sur son avant-bras au mépris de toutes les convenances et de tout respect d'espace personnel. Le scandale du maitre-potion avait été suffisant pour le sortir de sa quasi crise de panique.

"- Puisque visiblement personne n'est assez poli pour ça, je vais vous présenter tout le monde."

Le grand blond qui avait déjà grondé Stark baissa le nez comme un gosse prit en faute.

"- Tous, voici le Professeur Severus Snape. Maitre Potion le plus éminent d'Angleterre et dans le top ten des professionnels sur ces cents dernières années."

Avant que Coulson ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Stark se mit à chouiner.

"- Je veux l'avoir à la maison. Brucyyy !!!! Je veux !"

Il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne du grand borgne a la peau noire qui se faisait passer pour Flamel s'il se souvenait bien. Avec toutes ces informations étranges, le pauvre anglais avait tellement souvent l'impression d'halluciner qu'il n'était même plus sûr qu'on lui ai dit les choses avant de les entendre a nouveau.

"- Stark, couché. Il est DEJA chez vous."  
"- Ha oui, c'est vrai."  
"- Vous êtes ridicule."  
"- Mais vous m'aimez comme ça."

Flamel…Fury ? Snape ne savait plus. Leva son œil unique au ciel.

"- Je vous supporte pour que ce que vous produisez pour le SHIELD."

Un bouclier ? Quel bouclier ? Celui que GrandBlond avait à la main ?

"- Je peux continuer ?"  
"- Désolé Agent Agent."  
"- Stark…"  
"- Brucy, Nicky il me tape ! Fait quelque chose ! Aie, pas la peine de me taper aussi !"  
"- Ca détends hein ?" Sourit Fury à Bruce comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.  
"- Effectivement."

Tony croisa les bras sur le torse.

"- Vous êtes tous méchants avec moi."  
"- Hooo, pauvre petit mortel malheureux et maltraité. Quand j'aurais deux minutes, je verserai une petite larme."  
"- La paix Rodolphe. Si j'ai besoin du commentaire de la Princesse Emo, je te ferais signe.  
"- Stark…"

Cette fois, le ton de Fury n'était plus aussi joueur.

"- Z'etes un peu trop protecteur avec Rodolphe quand même hein…"

Loki eut un grand sourire aussi joueur qu'avait pu etre celui de Stark, suffisamment pour que Snape l'ouvre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

"- …Vous êtes frères ?"

Stark ce récria.

"- Ha non ! Loki c'est le frère de PointBreak là." Et il désigna un autre GrandBlond mais avec un marteau à la ceinture celui-là et habillé comme un barbare.

Et puis…Loki ?

"- J'accepte les marques de dévotions de toutes sortes, mon suivant." Parvint a ne PAS sourire Loki.

Coulson haussa un sourcil, comme les autres. De quoi ? Mais il balaya la chose pour l'instant et fit signe a Loki se garder le silence pendant qu'il finissait de présenter les autres. Si Stark continuait à les interrompre toutes les deux minutes, ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Certes, il reconnaissait les efforts du milliardaire pour occuper l'esprit de Snape avec quelque chose de plus léger que sa situation ou sa résurrection, mais connaissant le bestiaux, il n'allait pas tarder à tenter d'étrangler l'ingénieur.

"- Si nous pouvons reprendre ? De gauche à droite, voici Bruce Banner, un éminent scientifique spécialisé dans les rayons gamma surtout et radioactivité en général. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de "Hulk". " Coulson montra à Snape sur son portable une petite vidéo de Hulk en train de piler une des baleines de transport Chitauris. 

Snape en eut la tête qui tournait. Qu'étaient ces choses ! Etait-ce possible qu'un humain se transforme ainsi.

"- Un sorcier ?"  
"- Non, un scientifique. Un simple Moldu qui utilise la Science." Tony paru outrageusement satisfait de l'emphase que Phil mit dans le terme Science. "A côté de lui, nous avons Natasha Romanov ou Black Widow, dernière de la lignée impériale des Romanov massacrée en 17 pendant la révolution russe. " Tony faillit dire quelque chose mais un coup de coude de Clint dans les cotes le fit taire. "Natasha est une tueuse et une espionne de génie. Ensuite, nous avons Clint Barton ou Hawkeye, meilleur tireur d'élite de la planète, même s'il est encore meilleur avec un arc. Et bien sûr, son vrai nom est Ted Lupin, Héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Black. "Rien qu'avec un tel pouvoir, Clint aurait pu faire tomber un gouvernement. Mais il s'en cognait totalement. 

Snape arracha le verre de bourbon des mains de Tony sans se soucier de son "Hééé ! C'est à moi ça !" de protestation. Avec l'alcool dans l'estomac, il se sentit mieux lorsque Coulson repris.

"- Vous connaissait Nicholas Flamel bien sûr, au moins de nom. Son nom actuel est Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD. L'organisation de contre-espionnage la plus puissance de la planète. Il y a aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus parmi nous. J'en fais partie également, comme Clint et Natasha. Ensuite, voici le Capitaine Steve Rogers, plus connu sous le nom de Captain America. Le capitaine nous est revenu de la seconde guerre mondiale. D'ailleurs Capitaine, le nom de Gellert Grindelwald doit vous êtes familier ?"

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

"- Oui, il a travaillé avec Schmith pour découvrir un équivalent au super sérum. Ses travaux lui ont permis de…" Une horreur réelle apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Clint. 

Sa réaction inquiéta Phil. Il connaissait le sorcier de nom mais ne savait pas en détail ce qu'il avait fait. Juste que Dumbledore et lui s'étaient battu à mort et que Grindelwald avait été un nazi convaincu. Que Steve en ai entendu parler, n'était pas étonnant. C'était l'équivalent magique de Schmidt auprès du Führer. 

"- Ils avaient réussi a créer des….des…Des gens ? Mi-homme, mi-animaux. Je ne sais pas comment. Avec les Commandos Hurlants, on en a trouvé quelques-uns, horriblement déformé et contrefait, comme s'ils avaient tenté de fluctuer de l'homme a l'animal mais s'étaient arrêtés n'importe comment entre les deux."  
"- Ce n'était dans aucun rapports !"  
"- Ils étaient dans de tels états… Quand on les trouvait, ils nous demandaient tous de les achever. Ils souffraient tellement…On ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part leur offrir une mort rapide. De ce que j'en avait conclus, ils devaient être des troupes d'un nouveau genre créés à partir d'une "arme nouvelle". Il n'y en a qu'un qui s'est échappé. Je crois… Clint, je crois qu'ils essayaient de faire des comme toi, mais en utilisant la science."

Clint était devenu livide.

"- Des loups garous ? Ils tentaient de créer des loups garous ?"

Si c'était vrai, il allait devoir contacter Derreck.  
Phil avait froncé les sourcils.   
Bien content de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, Snape s'était physiquement reculé dans son siège pour tout écouter et tout intégrer. Il ne doutait pas qu'il se trouvait soit au milieu de fous furieux, soit au milieu de gens plus puissants que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis.   
Il penchait pour la deuxième alternative.

"- Je…Je crois Phil."  
"- Vous les avez tous tués ?"  
"- Non. Il y en a un qui s'est échappé. Ce n'était…On a pas pu. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. C'était leur seule réussite je crois. Enfin…Je croyais. Maintenant que je vois Clint, je me demande si ce n'était pas leur…Patient Zero. Si ce n'était pas un vrai garou dont il utilisait le…Heu…comment on dit ? Venin ? Poison ? Enfin… Je crois que c'était un vrai loup garou et qu'ils l'utilisaient pour tenter de lui extraire ses pouvoirs et les recréer par la science.

Loki s'était affreusement raidit.

"- Un enfant brun aux yeux verts, Capitaine ?"  
"- Les scientifiques d'Hydra l'appelait "Le Loup" ou "Fenrir."

Loki poussa un cri.  
Son fils ?


	9. Chapter 9

La nouvelle de l'imbrication de la magie dans les affaires nazies avait secoué le Capitaine.  
C'est lui qui vola son verre suivant à Stark toujours sous les protestations du milliardaire sans que personne ne s'en émeuve.   
Pendant que Nick était au téléphone pour qu'on retrouve les archives cachés des Howling Commandos après un regard noir au Capitaine, Phil avait continué les présentations.

"- Professeur, voici Anthony Stark, qui s'est déjà présenté, mais qui sera votre élève. Pour vous éclairer sur son niveau…"  
"- Je connais tous vos bouquins par cœur, mais les chaudrons coopèrent pas."

Snape grogna.  
Encore un monsieur je-sais-tout. Ça allait être encore une boucherie.

"- Stark…" Le gronda Phil. 

Comme toujours, le milliardaire s'en sortit avec une bouille en gâteau d'anniversaire.

"- Ensuite, le second grand blond est le Prince Thor Odinson, d'Asgard. Et son frère et époux de Nick, Loki Odinson."  
"- Laufeyson. Puisque Odin me renie, c'est moi qui commence."

Thor en parut désespéré.

"- Mais Loki…"  
"- Non Thor. J'en ai assez. J'ai été jusqu’à tenter de détruire un monde pour lui prouver ma valeur comme fils et il m'a laissé à mourir. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Frigga sera toujours ma mère, mais lui, il ne sera jamais autre chose qu'un vieux fou idiot que je refuse de considérer encore comme ma famille."

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Thor mais le prince ne dit rien de plus.

"- Thor et Loki ne viennent pas de la terre mais d'une autre planète. Thor est un Ase et Loki un Jotun. Il a été adopté…"  
"- Volé."  
"- Volé a son monde natal."

C'était compliqué tout ca  
Snape se massa les tempes. C'était beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.  
On se racla la gorge sur le siège passager avant.

"- Et j'oubliais Jarvis. Jarvis est un androïde créé par Monsieur Stark. Une intelligence Artificielle. C'est lui qui dirige déjà la tour mais il a également un corps."

La….chose ? Que Snape avait entraperçut sans faire attention à lui tourna la tête vers l'arrière.   
"- Il conduit également la voiture en autonome."  
"- Professeur…"

Jarvis avait un mélange de sourire entre ceux de Stark et celui de Coulson. Le tout était absolument flippant.  
Si Coulson Savait et que Stark avait la folie pour en Faire quelque chose, Jarvis avait le calme et la capacité pour s'en Servir.   
Et c'était vachement plus effrayant.  
La voiture s’arrêta finalement devant une grande tour de verre comme il y en avait des dizaines à New York et qui semblaient être la norme dans la ville.  
Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la voiture pour ouvrir les portes arrière pendant que Jarvis sortait seul.  
Coulson salua les deux hommes.

"- Professeurs, voici les agents MacCarthy et PlumeNoire. MacCarthy est d'origine Irlandaise et PlumeNoire est un amérindien. Ils sont tous les deux également du SHIELD mais travaillent pour le Ministère US de la magie. Ici, nous l'appelons Le Cube." Il montra du doigt, à quelques rues de distance, un cube de verre qui tirait sur le vert qui semblait impénétrable. "Voici le ministère. Si vous avez besoin que quoique ce soit, vous pouvez soit y aller, soit les appeler."

L'agent PlumeNoire donna un portefeuille à Snape qui l'ouvrit.

"- Votre nouvelle identité Seigneur Prince. Vous êtes à présent Severin Prince, cousin au 4eme degré de Severus Snape et seul héritier de la fortune Prince et de ses sièges au conseil anglais d'ailleurs. Vous passerez chez Gringotts pour finaliser le transfert de propriété." Ordonna l'agent.

Severus prit les documents, choqué.

"- Mais…. Mon grand-père m'a renié…"  
"- Non, il a certes renié votre mère pour avoir épousé un moldu mais pas vous."  
"- Dumbledore… Il m'a dit…."  
"- Des mensonges éhontés." Coupa Fury. "Votre grand père a tenté de reprendre contact avec vous mais Dumbledore a toujours court-circuité la chose. D'après les documents que le SHIELD a récupérés, il devrait y avoir un portrait de votre grand père dans le coffre de la famille Prince. J'ai pris sur moi de le faire transférer ici. Vous pourrez en discuter directement avec votre grand père."  
"- Si on pouvait dégager la chaussée." Proposa le second agent.

Jarvis fit aller se garer le véhicule en sous-sol.

"- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes tous en costume de clown ?" Finit par demander Snape.

Il en avait marre des surprises. Il voulait du calme et de la tranquillité pour absorber toutes ces infos. Enfin…au moins, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'il reste "Sev"  
Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.  
Coulson empiéta encore une fois dans son espace vital sous le froncement de sourcil aussi bien de Snape que de Rogers.

"- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, Professeur. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre que ça va se calmer. Pas tant que vous serez en compagnie du SHIELD ou des Avengers. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, on s'y habitue. Et au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas."

Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Snape avant de rejoindre Fury qui lui tendit une grande enveloppe.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Snape connaissait Diagon Alley comme sa poche. Il connaissait aussi très bien l’allée des Embrumes et toutes les rues adjacentes plus ou moins louches et glauques.  
Il pensait que la communauté magique anglaise était large et bien établie. Mais par rapport à ce qu’il avait devant les yeux ? Les anglais étaient des abrutis campagnards sans cervelles, des bouseux de la pire espèce et des pèquenots stupides.  
Tout Diagon Alley aurait pu tenir au rez-de-chaussée de la tour de verre.  
Les magasins étaient net, tout sentait bon le propre et la nouveauté, tout était clair... pas une torche ne brulait mais des néons et des boules de lumières qui flottaient un peu partout.  
C’était tellement exotique pour le maitre-potion qu’il en avait la tête qui tournait. Presque personne n'était en robe, les costumes et les jeans dominait toute la population. Des créatures magiques marchaient dans les allées avec la plus grand décontraction sans se soucier des humains….

« - C’EST LES AVENGERS !!!! »

Un troupeau d’enfants en uniforme d'une école quelconque sortit soudain d’une boutique pour se ruer sur le groupe.  
Snape s’écarta avec une grimace de dégout. Il avait soupé d'avoir des gosses dans les pattes pour deux ou trois vies.   
Il fut vite rejoint par Coulson.

« - Ne faites pas cette tête. Les Avengers sont très connus. Ce sont des super héros. Il faut bien qu'ils vivent pour leur légende>.»  
« - Et vous n’allez pas vous mêler à eux, Potter ? Je suis surpris. »  
« - Je n’ai jamais voulu aucune gloire, Snape. Je n’ai jamais voulu autre chose qu’avoir la paix. C’est pour ça que j’aime tellement ma nouvelle identité. Ici, je suis juste Phil Coulson, Agent du SHIELD. Pas le gamin qui à survécut par accident à Voldemort. »

Les Avengers étaient noyés sous les gamins. Même tony qui n’aimait pas vraiment les enfants jouait son rôle et signait des autographes, prenaient des photos et discutait avec les gosses.

«- Ces enfants sont des orphelins. Tous sont magiques. Il y a des sorciers mais également des garous, des nephilims, des vampires, des wendigos ou d’autres créatures. Peu importe. Ils sont tous pris en charge par le ministère. Lorsque nous sommes venus il y a trois jours, le Capitaine est tombé sur eux. Il a proposé de revenir en uniforme avec tous les Avengers pour éclairer un peu la journée de ces petits. Ils ne sont pas là pour se gorger de leur propre gloire, Snape. Aucun d’eux, pas même Stark, n’en a quelque chose à faire. Ils sont là pour faire plaisir à des enfants. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce que Fury aille échanger quelques mots avec le capitaine puis revienne vers eux, Loki toujours collé à lui. A la grande surprise de Thor, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus qu’il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça son frère à sa grande tristesse, Loki était une véritable boule de sensualité avide de câlins. Dans les bras de quelqu’un d’aimant, il se détendait si bien que son frère n’arrivait même plus à le reconnaitre.

« - Ils vont rester la journée avec les gosses. On va pouvoir aller faire les courses tranquillement. Rendez-vous à la voiture à 17h. »  
« - Tu viens avec nous, Nick ? »

La main de Loki se crispa sur le biceps du Directeur.

« - On se retrouvera un peu plus tard. » Sourit le vieux sorcier.

Ils avaient besoin d’un peu d’intimité tous les deux. Et puis Loki devait récupérer son coffre. SES coffres chez Gringotts. Le directeur n’avait pas oublié la réaction de Loki avec Snape et anticipait un truc marrant.

« - Nous vous disons à plus tard. » Ronronna presque le jotun avant de s'éloigner avec son mari.

Phil eut un large sourire. Il était vraiment heureux pour Nick. Le vieil homme avait mérité un peu de satisfaction quand même. Et qui mieux que lui pour tenir en laisse le dieu du Chaos ?  
Il savait le traiter avec la douceur et la fermeté idéale.  
Une fois seul avec Snape, Phil soupira. Il avait vraiment du mal avec son ancien prof. L'homme était amer, mesquin, dur, presque cruel et se comportait surtout comme s'il était le seul à avoir subi des drames dans sa vie. S'ils voulaient vraiment jouer à celui qui avait la vie la plus pourrie, le maitre-potion ne gagnerait pas.   
Il régna pourtant sur son irritation. Snape n'était rien par rapport aux Avengers. 

"- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Il faut aller chez Gringotts, une baguette neuve, des vêtements et l'apothicaire. Et ce que vous voulez ensuite, mais ces quatre arrêts seront indispensables."

$$$$$$$$$$$

Loki avait suivi Nick, les yeux mi-clos de contentement.  
Il retrouvait le plaisir qui avait toujours été le sien de ronronner doucement dans le cocon de magie chaude et affectueuse que son mari avait toujours pour lui.  
A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait bien qu'il se sorte un peu de cette béatitude idiote dans laquelle il baignait mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas envie.  
Il était trop bien.  
Maintenant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Nicholas et qu'il pouvait être pleinement honnête avec lui, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait encore les séparer.  
Nick l'avait pardonné, Nicholas l'avait écouté…. Il était…Bien…Juste bien.  
On lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

"- Perdu dans tes pensées ?"

Ils musardaient gentiment dans le Mall sans vraiment s'occuper de ce qui se passait autours d'eux. Nick saluait au passage les gens qu'il connaissait mais personne ne venait les embêter heureusement.

"- Me diras-tu ce que tu voulais dire à Snape quand tu lui as dit que tu prenais les dévotions ?"

Loki eut un petit sourire satisfait.

"- Tu sais sans doute que chaque maison de Poudlard à un dieu gardien ?"

Nicholas haussa les épaules.

"- Je l'ignorais."  
"- Ho ? Tu ne sais pas tout ?"  
"- Je peux encore te coller sur mes genoux pour une fessée."  
"- Des promesses, toujours des promesses."  
"- Loki…" Gronda doucement le vieux sorcier, faisant frémit son mari d'anticipation.  
"- Enfin bref. Le Dieu gardien de Pouffsoufle est Vishnou, dieu de la stabilité du monde. Celui des Serdaible est Thot, dieux des scribes et de l'intelligence. Pour Griffondor c'est Hercules. C'est un demi-dieu mais il est parfait pour eux, non ?"  
"- Et pour Serpentard, qui mieux que Loki, dieu des mensonges ?"

Le jotun eut un large sourire immense.  
Il n'en dirait pas plus. Pas pour l'instant. Il n'était pas "que" le dieu des Serpentards. 

"- Tu crois qu'on pourra retourner à Poudlard un de ces jours ?"

Nick l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"- Avec Dumbledore mort et tous les autres, ce serait une bonne idée. Et ça ferait du bien à Phil de solder son passer une fois pour toute. Je vais organiser ça pour dans quelques semaines."

Loki eut encore un large sourire pour son mari.  
Vraiment, il était heureux.  
Sans réfléchir, il entraina soudain Fury dans une animalerie magique.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter ?"

Ils en ressortirent avec une boite avec des trous sur le couvercle et à l'intérieur, un chiot endormit avec un gros nœud rouge autour du collier.

"- Tu ne détestes pas ton frère à moitié autant que tu le dis."  
"- Silence Nicholas."  
"- Oui ma douce."  
"- Idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

Snape toisa froidement Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que ce petit bonhomme calme au sourire flippant soit le gamin qu'il avait quitté, pour lui, quelques jours plus tôt en succombant sous les crocs de Nagini.

"- Gringotts d'abord. Baguette ensuite."

Pour le reste, il voulait savoir combien il avait de budget. Son salaire de professeur avait toujours été minable. Dumbledore le tenait par la gorge et en profitait allègrement. Certes, il était logé, nourrit, blanchis. Mais son salaire n'aurait même pas pu servir d'argent de poche à un gosse de 5eme année. S'il n'avait pas vendu des potions sous le manteau, ses robes auraient été dans le même état que celles de Lupin.  
Les deux autres agents avaient accompagnés les Avengers, aussi Phil conduisit-il Snape jusqu'à la banque.  
Une fois encore, Snape ressentit le décalage entre les USA et l'Angleterre avec une douleur presque physique. Ici, pas de pierre, pas de dragon, pas de files d'attentes monstrueuses…  
Il y avait des machines pour les opérations courantes et un unique gobelin recevait les demandes plus exotiques pour envoyer les clients vers des petits box fermés avec du verre opalescent dans lesquels d'autres gobelins traitaient leurs affaires en toute discrétion.  
Phil se présenta face au guichet principal.

"- Oui ?"  
"- Bonjour. Ce serait pour un établissement d'identité, récupération de coffre et tout ce qui va avec."

Le gobelin leva le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

"- Ho, Agent Coulson. C'est pour vous ? Ne me dite pas que vous vous êtes découvert une lignée de plus. A ce rythme, vous allez pouvoir prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre juste en éternuant."

Phil eut un petit sourire amusé.

"- Non, je laisse ça à Loki."  
"- Comment va Sa Majesté ?"  
"- Il roucoule. Il a retrouvé son époux."

Phil ne fut même pas surpris que le gobelin en sache autant sur Loki. Ni qu'il le traite comme ce qu'il était à savoir non seulement un prince, mais, plus important pour les gobelins, un Mage, un Sorcier Suprême et un Dieu de la Magie.

"- Voilà qui est une bonne chose. Qu'il passe nous voir à l'occasion. Ses coffres débordent et il serait temps qu'il en reprenne possession."  
"- Je pense qu'il va passer dans la journée avec son mari."  
"- Excellent. Puis-je vous demander…"  
"- Le Directeur Fury."  
"- …Le Dieu de la Magie et un Immortel né de la Magie. Cohérent."

Le gobelin fit signe à Phil et son invité d'aller dans un des petits box sur le côté.

"- La 18 s'il vous plait."  
"- Merci, bonne journée."  
"- De même Agent. Passez donc à l'occasion un jeudi soir. Nous organisons des pokers."

Phil rit vraiment.

"- Merci, mais je compte bien garder quelque chose dans mes coffres !"

Le sourire plein de dents du gobelin aurait presque pu fait peur si Phil ne les connaissait pas si bien.  
Snape avait suivi tout l'échéance en silence. Les manières de Potter l'ulcéraient autant qu'elles le consternaient. Comment pouvait-il être si cavalier avec un gobelin ? Ces créatures étaient dangereuses. Utiles, certes, mais dangereuses.

"- N'est dangereux que ce que vous ne connaissez pas, Snape. Et ici, nous sommes plus égalitaires que beaucoup."  
"- POTTER !"  
"- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'entende vos pensées, relever vos barrières, c'est du gruyère."

Sous la colère, Snape l'attaqua avec toute la force de legilimentie qu'il était capable de concentrer. L'attaque ne fit même pas tressaillir Phil. Elle s'écrasa sur ses barrières comme une vague de fin d'après-midi sur une digue d'hiver.  
La surprise faillit couter au professeur son équilibre. Immédiatement, Phil fut à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"- Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, voulez-vous ?" Il le fit asseoir devant le bureau en verre fumé noir. 

De l'autre côté du meuble, un autre gobelin attendait.

"- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous."

Phil fit la même demande que quelques minutes plus tôt avant que Snape ne le coupe.

"- Je n'ai pas de clé…"

Le regard que lui lança le gobelin lui donna l'impression d'avoir dit une insanité. Phil vola à son secours.

"- Monsieur Prince est anglais. Il vient d'arriver aux USA et ne connait pas encore nos habitudes."

Cette fois, le dégout du gobelin se transforma en pitié totale.

"- Ho, je vois. Le pauvre. J'imagine que vous vous occupez de sa transition ?"  
"- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Le ministère ne va pas le lâcher comme ça sans un minimum d'information."

Le gobelin hocha la tête tout en tapant sur le clavier directement incrusté dans le bureau. Ses doigts volèrent sur les touches quelques minutes avant qu'il ne tende une boite à snape.

"- Mettez votre main à l'intérieur."

Snape hésita une seconde mais sur un signe de tête de Potter, obéis. Il ne sentit rien a part une infime chaleur qui lui balaya la main. Lorsqu'il la ressortit, elle était un peu rouge, rien de plus.

"- Mettez ces lunettes."

Il obéit encore. Après ses empreintes palmaires, digitales et génétiques, les lunettes prirent ses empreintes oculaires ainsi que ses engrammes cérébraux.  
Encore quelques minutes et Severus se retrouvait propriétaire d'une carte bleue qui fonctionnait aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique.

"- Je lui expliquerai comment ça marche."  
"- Parfait." Le gobelin attendit les résultats des remontées génétiques pour confirmer son identité et surtout, son ascendance. "Severus Snape…Tient donc… J'imagine qu'on ne pose pas de question ?"  
"- SHIELD."  
"- Je vois… " La créature tapa encore un peu sur son clavier pour nettoyer le dossier et ne laisser en accès direct que les éléments sans risque. Le reste passait en classifié. Il faudrait les hackers du SHIELD ou JARVIS pour passer leurs protections informatiques.

Une fois tout en règle, le gobelin conduisit les deux sorciers dans les sous-sols de la banque. Contrairement à ce que Snape attendait, ils ne subirent pas un trajet en wagonnet mais prirent un escalator puis un ascenseur jusqu’à une salle blanche avec une unique porte.

"- Posez votre main sur la porte."

Elle s'ouvrit, révélant un coffre remplis de meubles, cadres, livres et bijoux parfaitement rangés mais pas une seule pièce.

"- Il n'y a pas d'argent ?"  
"- Pourquoi faire ? Tout est virtuel à présent. Je laisse l'agent Coulson vous expliquer. Tout l'argent physique est dans une autre localisation. Les débits se font sur votre carte."  
"- Ici, l'argent "sorcier" n'a pas court. Tout se fait en dollars. Plus simple." Ajouta Phil.

Fallait arrêter les conneries à un moment. Fort Knox n'était pas QUE la réserve d'or américaine. En dessous, bien en dessous, il y avait un autre coffre infiniment mieux protégé avec infiniment plus d'or. Mais il n'appartenait pas aux moldus celui-là.  
Snape hocha la tête, un peu perdu. Il prit le petit appareil qu'on lui donna.

"- flashez ce que vous voulez sortir de la banque et tout vous sera envoyé directement dans vos appartements à la tour."

Alors seulement Snape réalisa que sur chaque objet, il y avait une étiquette avec un code barre.  
Il mit deux heures à faire le tour de son coffre.

Une fois sortit de la banque, Snape regardait l'écran de son Starkphone avec suspicion. Phil avait demandé aux gobelins de lui en fournir un pour qu'il puisse avoir le solde de son compte en direct. Entre autre. Jarvis se chargerait de mettre le téléphone "à jour" en rentrant. 

"- C'est vraiment tout mon argent ?"  
"- Le solde est en direct."

Pour tester la chose, Snape entra dans une boutique random, acheta un truc avec sa carte comme Phil le lui avait expliqué puis regarda à nouveau son solde. Il avait diminué de 2,14 dollars.

"- …Ca a l'air de marcher."

Phil se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. 

"- Evidement que ça marche. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?"  
"- Je ne veux pas trop dépenser."  
"- Ne vous inquiétez pas. A part pour votre baguette, tout le reste est à la charge de Stark"

La chose hérissa grandement Snape.

"- Je ne veux pas de sa charité !"  
"- Ce n'est pas de la charité. Juste qu'il vous a engagé pour lui apprendre à faire des potions. Il vous paye pour ça. Disons que ça va être déduit de votre premier salaire."

Le professeur fixa encore longuement son ancien élève.

"- Très bien."

Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Trop de choses nouvelles, trop de choses bizarres et inattendues.  
Il suivit en silence Phil jusqu'au magasin de baguette. Contrairement à la boutique d'Olivander, il n'y avait pas des piles et des piles de boites sur des étagères poussiéreuses mais un comptoir en marbre blanc avec une demoiselle derrière.

"- Bienvenue chez Kosumi Baguettes. C'est pour un achat ou une réparation ?"

Snape parut surprit. On pouvait réparer une baguette ?

"- Achat, pour monsieur." Prévint Phil avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises dans la petite salle d'attente sur le côté.

Snape se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme jusqu’à un autre bureau où un très vieux japonais observait sous un microscope ce qui semblait être une plume de corbeau.

"- Papa ? Un client."  
"- Merci ma fille. Asseyez-vous."

Severus obéit. Même pour une foutue baguette rien n'était comme il en avait l'habitude.  
Le vieux japonais observa Severus un moment.

"- Anglais ?"  
"- Oui, messire."  
"- Mmmmh… Nous ne faisons pas nos baguettes ici comme chez vous. C'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Pourquoi perdre des ressources à faire des baguettes qui ne serviront à personne hein ?"

Il appuya sur un bouton et un pan entier du mur s'ouvrit pour révéler des étagères monstrueuses remplies d'échantillons.  
Une première étagère se mit entre les deux hommes.

"- Passez votre main au-dessus de chaque morceau de bois et dites-moi lequel vous attire le plus."

Snape obéit sans comprendre jusqu’à ce que ses doigts se referment presque machinalement sur un morceau de bois pétrifié de Yellowstone.

"- Parfait."

L'étagère se recula avant qu'une autre avec infiniment plus de boites se déploie a son tour en un grand carrousel.

"- à la pierre maintenant."

Snape obéit encore. L'étagère était un immense carrousel qui présentait pierre après pierre. Les dédaignées disparaissaient dans les rayonnages qui semblaient tourner sans fin jusqu’à ce que à nouveau, les doigts du sorcier le trahisse et se referme sur un gros morceau d'onyx.

"- Très bien. Le dernier élément à présent."

Cette fois, ce furent des bouts de peau, des plumes, des branches, des larmes, du sang, des bouts de cœurs…. Tout ce qui pouvait être mit dans une baguette déjà chez eux qui défilèrent puis des trucs que Snape n'avait jamais vu.  
Enfin, sa magie réagit sur une fiole avec un liquide rouge dedans.

"- Sang de Primogène de Lignée Vampirique. Très puissant !"

Le vieil homme avait retiré chaque élément du carrousel au fur et à mesure.  
Sous le regard fasciné de Snape, il fabriqua la baguette sur mesure. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle était plus propre que tout ce que le sorcier avait déjà vu. Elle était bien droite, bien lisse, luisante et pulsait de magie.  
Snape la prit avec révérence. Il eut un coup au cœur quand il sentit sa magie s'accrocher à la baguette plus étroitement et plus efficacement que ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec sa première baguette.

"- Cette idée que c'est au sorcier de s'adapter à la baguette est ridicule." Renifla le vieil homme. "Ce n'est qu'un outil. Elle doit se plier à son utilisateur. Revenez dans six mois, nous verrons si vous avez besoin d'ajustement. Le contrôle technique a lieu tous les deux ans après."  
"- …Le contrôle technique ?"  
"- Et bien oui, c'est un objet, comme tous les autres, ça peut se dérégler. Donc vous la rapportez tous les deux ans pour recalibrage. On ne va pas forcer votre magie à rééquilibrer ce qu'on peut faire directement non ? Ce serait une perte stupide de pouvoir."

Ha ces anglais.  
Snape paya les 2500 dollars pour la baguette puis rejoint Potter dans la salle d'attente. Un sourire doux aux lèvres comme le maitre-potion ne lui en avait jamais vu, il était les jambes croisées, son téléphone sur l'oreille.

"- Vraiment ? Le gamin a dit ça ?"

A l'autre bout de la ligne, un Capitaine très amusé racontait à l'agent les dernières frasques de Tony. Un des gamins de l'orphelinat était si intelligent et en avance sur les autres que Tony tentait de le convaincre de signer avec Stark Industries malgré ses onze ans. Plus mature que Stark, l'enfant tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était trop jeune.   
Tony régla le problème en proposant de le prendre comme pupille. C'était la porte ouverte au MIT, à Yales, à tout ce que voulait le gosse en plus de son éducation de sorcier.   
L'enfant hésitait grandement. Quand même, avoir comme réfèrent adulte Tony Stark, c'était aussi crédible qu'un kebab en jet-ski.   
Mais…C'était tentant.  
Phil finit par raccrocher quand il réalisa que Snape l'observait.

"- Désolé."

Finalement, ce serait Steve qui prendrait le gosse sous son aile. Il n'allait pas laisser le petit être les mains de Stark quand même. 

"- Vous avez votre baguette ?"

Snape la lui montra ainsi que le holster que le vendeur lui avait fourni avec.

"- Parfait. Maintenant… Vêtements."

Le professeur soupira.  
Cette journée n'en finirait-elle donc jamais ?

"- Et après apothicaire.

Bon, si on lui promettait une carotte…


	11. Chapter 11

Le troupeau d’enfants c’était finalement épuisé.  
Tony et Stark avaient dit au revoir au petit garçon dont ils allaient à présent partager la responsabilité.   
Clint s’était déjà foutu d’eux un bon moment pour avoir ainsi « révélé au grand jour leur amour en adoptant un enfant pour l’élever ensemble dans la paix et l’harmonie »  
Ça c’était finit en bataille rangée bon enfant entre les deux sorciers à coups de sortilèges aussi crades qu’inoffensifs, sous les encouragements enthousiastes des gamins.  
Tony avait dont les cheveux roses, Clint la peau mouchetée de vert et Steve avait observé la chose avec un tendre amusement.  
Encore quelques semaines avant, il aurait été bouleversé par la plaisanterie. Non qu’il avait quoique ce soit contre les couples de même sexe à la base, mais qu’on le traite de pd, encore, l’aurait blessé et abattu. Pourquoi donc insulter les gens comme ça? Clint en réalisait-il pas que ça pouvait blesser ? A présent, s’il avait râlé pour le principe, il s’en fichait un petit peu. Non seulement parce qu’il avait compris que ce n’était pas méchant de la part de Clint, mais aussi parce que l’ange, Castiel, lui avait bien assuré, Dieu se cognait de savoir qui vous aimiez. Aimer sincèrement était ce qui comptait. Peu importait que ce soit un homme, une femme, un yukka en plâtre ou sa main droite. Ce qui comptait, c’était l’honnêteté de la chose. 

« - Si les enfants ont fini leurs bêtises ? »

Clint et Tony tirèrent la langue du même geste à Steve qui leur calotta l’arrière du crâne.

« - Un peu de respect vous deux. »  
« - Oui grand père. »

Ils se reprirent un taquet, faisant glousser les derniers enfants qui partaient enfin avec leurs professeurs pour retourner à l’orphelinat.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? » S’inquiéta Natasha qui en avait profité pour faire quelques achats. 

Elle avait voulu voir toutes les armes que pouvaient utiliser les sorciers ou les créatures magiques. Si le Mall était principalement tenu par des sorciers, il y avait de quoi contenter toute la communauté surnaturelle. Les Malls étaient les seuls endroits ou Hunters et Démons pouvaient converser sans rependre le sang. Les ennemis héréditaires, quel qu’ils soient, étaient en sécurité les uns des autres sur les Malls. Personne n’attaquerait personne. Et si un fou s’y risquait, son éradication serait aussi rapide que totale et douloureuse. Mais a l’inverse, aucun démon ne pouvait y utiliser ses talents. Un démon des carrefours qui aurait tenté de faire commerce dans un des Malls aurait eu la même fin totale, rapide et douloureuse qu’un Hunter cherchant des noises à n’importe qui.   
Les Immortels eux-mêmes, ceux qui passaient leur temps à se courir après pour couper la tête de leur voisin étaient tranquille dans un Mall. Chacun avait été bénit et sanctifié par tellement de religions à la fois que le Vatican en rapport faisait vieux parking abandonné au fin fond de l’Illinois.   
Tolérance zéro pour les empêcheurs de se détendre en rond.  
Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le Conseil Supernaturel avait ses locaux à New York, au dernier étage de l’immeuble abritant le Mall.

« - Presque 17h. »  
« - On va bientôt retrouver Phil et Snape. »

Le groupe finit rapidement ses dernières courses avant de descendre au parking VIP où Jarvis attendait déjà près de la voiture. L’androïde n’avoir pas voulu dire à Tony où il voulait passer la journée. Pour le charrier, Tony avait demandé à savoir qui était sa copine. Très calme, l’IA avait haussé un sourcil avant de clouer son père sur place avec un « Pourquoi diable me restreindre à une fille ? »  
Tony en était resté la bouche grande ouverte. Pas que Jarvis puisse préférer les garçons aux filles, mais que l’IA lui confirme qu’il pouvait s’intéresser sentimentalement à quelqu’un.   
Toujours était-il que Tony connaissait assez Jarvis pour voir que le col de sa chemise était légèrement fripé et que sa veste n’était plus aussi parfaite que lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés.  
Si Tony avait été un connard (enfin, plus qu’il ne l’était déjà) il pourrait aller voir les banques mémorielles de Jarvis et savoir. Jarvis n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’en empêcher. Mais Tony n’était pas CE genre de connard. Comme il n’entrerait jamais dans la chambre de son gamin sans frapper et attendre qu’il lui donne l’autorisation d’entrer, jamais il n’irait clapoter des orteils dans l’intimité de son bébé de métal.   
Quand, et si Jarvis voulait lui en parler, il serait toujours là pour l’écouter. Mais jamais il n’insisterait. Et s’il avait préparé de quoi mettre à jour l’androïde avec un système sensitif érectile, il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Juste que si Jarvis décidait qu’il avait envie de nager toutes les eaux, il faudrait qu’il mette à jour son upgrade. Jarvis n’avait pas été créé avec un système d’excrétion avec une prostate dedans. Pour une partie de la gaudriole, ça manquerait.   
Et Tony était un papa suffisamment attentif à son grand bébé pour tout préparer pour son adolescence.  
Par contre, pour le système de nettoyage intégré….

« - Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? »

La voix de Jarvis était remplie d’une satisfaction évidente qui fit sourire Tony.

« - Excellente. » Il attrapa Jarvis par les épaules pour le forcer à s’incliner quelque peu avant de l’embrasser sur le front. «Mon bébé qui grandit si vite. »

L’IA parut perplexe mais n’insista pas. Il ne fallait parfois pas chercher à comprendre avec Tony Stark.  
Les Avengers montèrent dans la voiture. Ne restait plus qu’à attendre Fury et Loki ainsi que Snape et Phil.  
Les premiers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de boites et de paquets qui flottaient derrière eux.  
Au bout de vingt minutes à attendre Snape et Phil, les premières blagues douteuses fusèrent.  
Au bout de quarante, ça commença à s’inquiéter.  
Après une heure, Tony appela Phil sur son portable. La voix calme mais fatiguée de l’agent répondit.  
Ils arrivaient oui. Quand ? Ca dépendrait du temps qu’il mettrait encore à faire décoller Snape de la boutique de potions. Ho, et d’ailleurs, combien il permettait à Snape de dépenser pour remplir les placards de son labo de potion.  
Ne connaissant rien aux prix, Tony haussa les épaules.

« - J’en sais rien, pas trop. Disons un million de dollars pour commencer. On verra après s’il lui faut autre chose.

Le coassement à la limite de l’orgasme du professeur derrière l’agent fit glousser la voiture.

« - Rentrez, Stark. Je nous ferais transplaner. » Soupira Phil. « On est loin, très loin d’avoir fini. » Et tout ça avec une souffrance intense dans la voix.

Hilare, Tony demanda a Jarvis de les faire rentrer avant de raccrocher.

« - Dites Nicky-chou, c’est quoi le problème d’Agent Agent avec Snape et les potions ? »

Les yeux de Fury brillèrent.

« - Je crois qu’il hait ça presque autant que Dumbledore. »  
« - Ha…Quand même. Et vous voulez que j’apprenne ce truc ? »  
« - Pour certaines choses, je vous crois infiniment plus adaptable que Phil, Stark. »

Tony en ressentit un certain orgueil. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que Fury vous faisait un compliment, aussi tordu soit-il.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une tornade.  
Non, un ouragan.  
Non.  
La tache rouge sur Jupiter.  
Phil s’était assis près de la caisse et regardait Snape littéralement courir d’un bout a l’autre de l’officine de l’apothicaire depuis des heures, le maitre des lieux sur les talons.  
Il achetait tellement que le patron avait simplement fermé la boutique pour se concentrer sur le maitre-potion. Si le propriétaire des lieux avait été un peu méprisant au début un simple : « Ce monsieur est le cousin de Severus Snape et aussi bon que lui en potion » avait suffi à le transformer en créature obséquieuse.  
Une fois la carte de crédit Stark sur le comptoir, il en était devenu répugnant de servilité.  
Et Snape continuait à vider consciencieusement la boutique.  
Il testait tout, reniflait tout, refusait certains ingrédients a la fraicheur douteuse, en exigeait d’autre, achetait tout ce qu’il avait envie et dans les faits était en train de transformer l’apothicaire en homme riche.  
Phil baissa les yeux sur sa montre.  
Il était 19h.  
Ils avaient déjà passé là plus de quatre heures mais Snape ne semblait pas déterminé à partir. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il faisait tout simplement une commande à livrer à la tour Avengers.   
Tout un stock de chaudrons de toutes tailles et matières seraient livrés dès le lendemain. Les restrictions budgétaires de Stark l’avaient heureusement empêché (pour l’instant) d’acheter un chaudron en diamant ou en opale, mais Phil était sûr que Snape se débrouillerait pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. S’il arrivait à s’entendre avec Stark, bien sûr.  
Il était aussi facile de se mettre Tony dans la poche quand il était question de recherches que de se le mettre à dos.  
Ce serait au professeur de la jouer fine.  
Phil avait hâte de voir ça.  
L’agent soupira en continuant à lire les rapports de ses hommes sur son téléphone, les signant ou les renvoyant pour complément le cas échéant.

« - Potter. »  
« - Coulson s’il vous plait, Professeur. Harry Potter n’existe plus. Pas même pour moi. »

Snape eut un reniflement méprisant. Avoir pu passer la journée dans un environnement connu lui avait permis de faire le point et de se retrouver lui-même.  
Son sale caractère avait sortir encore davantage.  
Glorieux.

« - Vous avez tout ce qu’il vous fallait ? »

Le professeur renifla encore.

« - Sinon, vous croyez que je ne serais pas encore dans les rayons ? »  
« - Autant de gentillesse de votre part, vous remplissez ma journée de joie et de poneys roses, Snape. »

Sans un mot de plus, Phil donna la carte de crédit à l’apothicaire qui encaissa pour finalement un peu plus de 400 000 dollars.

« - Parfait. Nous rentrons. »

Tout serait livré dans la nuit.  
Sans laisser le temps à Snape de protester, il posa sa main sur son bras et les transplana jusqu’à la tour, directement dans les appartements du sorcier.

« - Jarvis ? Tout le monde est rentré ? »  
« - Rebonjour, Agent. Tout le monde est rentré et vous attends pour le diner. Les pizzas seront livrées dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Snape eut une grimace de dégout.

« - Sans moi »

Il ne comptait pas passer plus de temps que possible avec ces gens s’il pouvait l’éviter.  
Phil inclina la tête.

« - Amusez-vous bien alors. »  
« - Vous direz a Stark que je l’attendrais dans trois jours dans le labo de potion a à 8h »  
« - ….du soir ? »  
« - Non, du matin ? »

Ha…Ça allait poser problème. Mais ce n’était pas celui de l’agent.  
Snape allait enfin rencontrer le vrai Stark  
Et inversement.  
Perversement, Phil en ricanait d’avance !


	12. Chapter 12

« - Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? »

Nick s’assit du bout de la fesse sur le bureau de Phil après avoir posé une boite avec des trous près de lui.  
Son ami lui jeta un regard noir. Il détestait quand on faisait ça. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Nick le faisait bien évidement. 

« - Pour l’instant, aucun mort. Et aucun décès parmi les chaudrons.

Finalement, il avait fallu une semaine pour que la première leçon puisse avoir lieu. Snape avait hurlé mais quand il avait vu à quoi était occupé Stark, à savoir, sauver le monde avec ses copains Avengers des mains du dernier pseudo conquérant de la semaine, il avait arrêté de hurler. Les quelques jours supplémentaires correspondaient aux jours passés par les blessés à l’infirmerie malgré l’aide non négligeable de Loki et des potions de Snape.  
Le professeur n’aimait pas perdre du temps alors quitte à se refaire la main, il avait commencé par se refaire un stock de potions de guérison.  
Devant leur efficacité, de très très trèèèèèèèès loin supérieure à ce que Fury pouvait produire, le directeur lui avait passé commande de potion générique concentrée. Snape ne savait pas comment faire, mais comme il adorait la recherche, il avait plongé tête la première dedans. Ca l’avait occupé.  
Sans avoir des cours à donner 8h par jour à un troupeau de sales mômes, il avançait rapidement.  
A terme, les agents du SHIELD auraient des potions contenues dans des gélules à gober qui sauveraient bien des vies. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas tout faire avec une potion, mais ça aiderait quand même.  
Après cette semaine de décalage, Stark et Snape avaient commencé leur premier cours depuis environ deux heures.  
Et si Snape n’avait pas encore tué Stark, c’était probablement en bonne voie. 

« - Où trouve-t-on un bezoard ? » Rugit presque Snape qui passait et repassait devant Stark, les mains dans le dos.

Assis à une table, l’ingénieur tentait vaillamment de se contenir. Le type était le meilleur dans son boulot, il lui fallait reconnaitre ça. Et Tony Stark ne pouvait que profiter de l’enseignement du meilleur des meilleurs. Même si pour ça, il devait se mordre la langue au sang pour ne pas insulter le type. A avoir un prof pareil, son respect pour Agent grimpait en flèche pour l’avoir supporté sept longues années et son affection pour Fury se tintait de réelle tendresse. Si Fury avait été un prof par facile, par rapport à Snape, c’était Candy, Nounours et un chaton tout choupinoupinet réunis fait homme.

« - Dans l’estomac d’une chèvre. C’est une boule de poils fossilisés par les sucs gastriques de l’animal et qui peut être utilisé comme anti-poison général, à condition d’être utilisés dans les trois heures suivant l’ingestion du poison. Mais uniquement sur les poisons basiques. Ça ne fonctionne pas avec les poisons inhalés ou envoyé dans le système sanguin par injection » Répondit enfin Stark d’une voix neutre.

Ca faisait plus des heures que Snape l’interrogeait sur ses connaissances théoriques. Tony voulait juste s’y mettre lui ! Pas ânonner bêtement ce qu’il avait appris par cœur depuis des semaines.   
Pas satisfait par son air de profond ennui, Snape continuait à le harceler. 

« - Que se passe-t-il quand on mélange de l’huile de sabot de therestrals et des yeux de cafard ? »  
« - Ça existe pas les yeux de cafards. »  
« - PARDON ? »  
« - Ce sont des terminaisons nerveuses de type oculaire mais certainement pas des yeux. Vous avez jamais vu un cafard au microscope ou quoi ? »  
« - CE N’EST PAS LA QUESTION !! »  
« - Pffff, essayez d’éduquer les gens… »  
« - REPONDEZ A LA QUESTION !! »  
« - Boum. »  
« - …Quoi boum ? »  
« - Ben ça fait boum si on mélange les deux trucs. Comme ça fait boum si on mélange… » Et Tony se lança dans une étude exhaustive du boum en potionlogie. 

Trois heures plus tard, Snape fichait enfin la paix à Stark, à peu près sûr que oui, il méritait sa note parfaite en théorie de potion.  
Alors POURQUOI ? Il n’arrivait pas à en produire une seule sans boum justement ? A croire qu’il lui suffisait de regarder un chaudron pour que la chose se suicide.  
Au début, le professeur avait vraiment cru que c’était une image, une figure de style utilisé par Potter pour expliquer les mauvais résultats de Stark. Mais après avoir vu quelques vidéos, il devait admettre que non seulement Fury était un professeur tout à fait compétent même s’il était très, très loin d’avoir sa compétence et son génie (fallait être honnête avec soit même à un moment) mais il n’avait pas vu la moindre erreur de la part de Stark dans ses réalisations. Juste que…Au bout d’un moment, quel que soit la potion ou les ingrédients….ben…Boum. Comme aimait à le dire l’ingénieur, juste boum.  
Ca perturbait quand même grandement Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick ricana sans pitié.

« - Et c’est ce type qui a tenté de t’apprendre à faire des potions ? »  
« - Avec moi, il était encore pire. Il me hait. »  
« - Et ben, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es à ce point abyssal dans la matière. » 

Coulson marmotta dans sa barbe inexistence. Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui.  
Nick poussa la boite vers Phil.

« - Tient. Pour te consoler. Ho, et bon anniversaire. »

Phil releva le nez pour checker son agenda. Ha oui, on était le 31 juillet. Son dossier du SHIELD lui avait collé le 8 juillet comme date de naissance. 

« - Merci. »

Il ouvrit la boite pour se trouver nez à museau avec une petite bête de la taille de son poing et qui puait la magie à des kilomètres maintenant que le bouclier qui cachait sa signature magique avait été rompu.   
Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. 

« - Merci…. » Et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment.

L’agent souleva le wolpertinger pour le serrer contre son torse. Il était encore trop jeune pour que ses dents et des bois aient réellement poussés mais leurs moignons commençaient à se voir.

« - Il est tout juste sevré. »

La créature qui ressemblait à un lièvre étendit ses petites ailes encore couvertes de duvet avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière, pour venir renifler son nouveau maitre.  
Phil sentit la magie du familier s’attacher à la sienne comme Hedwige l’avait fait quand il était enfant. Il n’avait plus eut de familier depuis. C’était peut-être en effet le bon moment. Et l’animal était tellement différent de la chouette qu’il n’en avait pas de coup au cœur.  
La petite chose frotta son petit museau tout doux contre la joue de l’agent.

« - je crois qu’il t’as adopté. »

Phil caressa la tête de l’animal qui se mit à ronronner.

« - C’est réciproque. Merci Nick. »

Le directeur lui tapota doucement l’épaule.

« - Je crois que je vais l’appeler….Choupette. »  
« - ….Choupette ? Tu vas appeler une créature tueuse avec des cornes de la taille de ton bras à l’âge adulte et des crocs comme celles d’un tigre CHOUPETTE ? »  
« - Evidement, imagine la scène, quelqu’un qui se fait attaquer, blesser et qui va aux urgences. C’est bien plus honteux d’avoir manqué se faire tuer par le lapin Choupette que par le wendigo écumant « Destructeur des Ténèbres » quand même ! »

Fury rugit de rire.

« - Tu as un humour tordu mon ami. »

Phil ne put qu’en être flatté.

« - Merci mon ami. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Non, non et non ! Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de bave de lama à la place de la graisse de ragondin lapon ! »  
« - Mais pourquoi ? »  
« - Parce que ! »  
« - Ce n’est pas une réponse ! POURQUOI ? »  
« - Parce que c’est comme ça que la potion a été créée. »  
« - Mais POURQUOI nom d’un chien ! »  
« - Bon sang Stark ! Qui est le maitre-potion ici ? Vous ou moi ? »  
« - C’est pas la question, Creepy Guy. La question c’est pourquoi je peux pas remplacer l’un par l’autre ! » Stark sortit sa tablette. Il avait bien évidement scanné tous les livres de magie sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main, livres de potion inclus. « Si on regarde dans la Bible des Ingrédients, leurs effets sont identiques à la virgule prêt, leurs interactions avec d’autres ingrédients également et leurs effets aussi bien que leur méthode d’utilisation identiques. Alors POURQUOI je ne peux pas remplacer le premier par le second ? »

Snape s’agaça soudain.

« - Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire le pourquoi ? C’est comme ça, c’est tout. »

Stark se figea, incrédule.

« - Ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Etes-vous fous ? Vous acceptez ce qu’on vous dit sans vérifier ? Sans même chercher à savoir POURQUOI c’est comme ça ? » Enervé à présent, Stark prit les deux ingrédients. « Jarvis, analyse. Utilise la nouvelle grille de filtrage s’il te plait. »  
« - Oui monsieur. »  
« - Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »  
« - Shhhh ! »

Le ton exigeant autant qu’agressif de Stark mit en colère Snape.

« - Je suis là pour vous apprendre à faire des potions ! Pas pour vous écouter déblatérer sur… »  
« - Ho silence le Gandalf à poils cours. Si t’es pas capable de m’expliquer pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais, tu peux dégager, tu sers à rien. »

Snape hoqueta, outré.

« - COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !!! »  
« - Monsieur, Analyse terminée. »  
« - Alors J ? »  
« - Sur la grille d’analyse magique, les deux composants ont les même réponses quantiques à 97% »  
« - Différences ? »  
« - Occurrence du champ magique avec disruption cohésive. »

Snape observait l’écran sans comprendre une traite mot de ce que racontait Jarvis.  
Stak à l’inverse, en ronronnait.

« - Quoi ? »  
« - Ca, CreepyGuy, c’est le POURQUOI on peut pas remplacer l’un par l’autre. » Il montra la simulation faite pas Jarvis. « Tu vois les interactions énergétiques ? Les fils de couleurs là. Avec le premier, ça repousse le rouge. Avec le second, ça attire le rouge et le violet !! C’est génial !!! »  
« - …..Et ça veut dire quoi ? »  
« - Je sais pas !!! C’est ça qui est génial !!! On VOIT pour la première fois les magies des potions interagir entre elles ! Tu te rends comptes Dracula ? »

Snape ne prit même pas garde au surnom. La technologie utilisée lui était totalement inconnue. Mais à présent, il comprenait pourquoi, en effet, le POURQUOI était indispensable.  
Il en frémissait lui aussi.  
C’était un pan entier de la magie qui s’ouvrait devant lui. Comprendre au niveau énergétique comment fonctionnait une potion et non plus simplement les faire.  
Mu par un instinct soudain, celui qui avait été au cœur de sa vie d’ingénieur, Tony poussa soudain Snape vers le chaudron le plus proche.

« - Vas-y, fait quelque chose. »  
« - Que je… Quoi ? »  
« - N’importe quoi ! On s’en fout !! Ho… Et… »

Il leva le nez vers les caméras.

« - Fury, descendez votre petit cul musclé moulé dans du cuir ici ! Il va falloir quelqu’un pour comparer ! »

Snape était déjà en train de préparer une potion basique. Autant commencer par le commencement.  
Fury soupira lourdement.

« - Puisque c’est si gentiment demandé… »

Il tapota l’épaule de Phil avant de descendre dans le labo. A chaque fois que Tony était « en cuisine» il venait observer les progrès –inexistants- de son poulain.  
Choupette sur les genoux, Phil le laissa partir en riant. En deux semaines, le wolpertinger avait bien grandit et ne s’arrêterait pas avant d’avoir touché les limites du potentiel magique de son maitre. Fury estimait qu’il aurait au moins la taille d’un poney.  
Le Directeur finit par rejoindre Tony et Snape au fin fond de la tour. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais pas avec Jarvis qui analysait toutes les énergies magiques utilisées autour du chaudron.  
Stark le mit immédiatement au travail sur la même potion que Snape mais dans une autre partie du labo histoire de ne pas mélanger les énergies.  
Lorsque les deux chaudrons en furent à refroidir tranquillement, Jarvis était encore en train de traiter les informations reçues.

« - Alors, Snape ? Comment est votre retour à la vie ? »

Nick avait une bière à la main. Stark courait en tous sens entre ses machines d’analyse tout en donnant régulièrement des ordres à Jarvis

« - Etonnant. » Souffla le maitre-Potion.

Et Stark s’agitait toujours. Il avait fini par se poser à son clavier et tapait frénétiquement en lâchant des petits commentaires à moitié avalés, un sourire de fauves aux lèvres.

« - Il en a pour combien de temps ? »  
« - C’est Stark. Quelques heures, quelques jours…Il « reviendra » quand il aura assimilé tout ce qu’il a à apprendre. »  
« - C’est pas comme ça qu’il pourra apprendre à faire des potions. »  
« - Je crois que ça lui sera de toute façon impossible en l’état, messieurs. »

Nick se resservit un verre.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Jarvis.» 

L’androïde vint s’asseoir avec eux pendant que son moi digital traitait en direct les nouvelles informations obtenues.

« - Ho, pour faire simple, son ark entre en résonnance avec la magie intrinsèque qui se dégage des potions. C’est ce qui les fait invariablement exploser. »

Fury grimaça.

« - Ha. Ça va être problématique. »  
« - Je ne pense pas. » Sourit l’androïde.  
« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

Tony passa devant eux en roulant, toujours assis sur la chaise, vers une autre partie du labo.

« - Jarvis ? On passe en mode travaux ! »

Nick et Snape fuirent littéralement lorsque Stark sortit le marteau piqueur. 

« - Mais…Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? » S’inquiéta Snape.  
« - Ce que Tony Stark fait de mieux. » expliqua calmement Jarvis. « Il invente le futur. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape renifla le flacon longuement.  
Près de lui, Stark sautillait sur place comme un Popples dans l’attente de sa décision.

« - Alors ? Alors ??? »

Depuis trois semaines, Tony travaillait la moitié de son temps avec Snape à découvrir les interactions des ingrédients avec une méthode encore jamais imaginée par un sorcier et l’autre moitié de son temps à son nouveau projet super secret dont il ne voulait parler à personne.  
Pendant que Tony travaillait là-dessus, Snape mettait à jour ses propres compétences en potion grâce aux nouvelles connaissances qu’il gagnait grâce aux travaux de Stark.  
Et si la fabrication de potion perdait chaque jour un peu plus sa poésie pour lui, elle gagnait en efficacité.  
Adieu le labo en pierre enfumé, bonjour le labo sous lumière noire high tech pour ne pas compromettre les ingrédients.  
En l’espace de deux semaines, Snape avait réussi à fabriquer des versions plus efficaces d’une douzaine de potions grand public. Il les avait bien sur déposés sous nom, non sans en avoir parlé avec Stark quand même. C’était l’ingénieur qui était à la base de tout ça.  
Les deux hommes avaient signés un contrat. Snape gardait 70% des royalties, Stark 30% et une nouvelle branche de Stark Industries était en court de création. MSI, pour Magical Stark Industries, allait bientôt noyer le marché et faire entrer même l’Angleterre dans la modernité.  
Enfin, si Snape validait.

« - Bonne couleur, odeur correcte, texture bonne également… »

Le professeur prit un scalpel. Il s’entailla le dos de la main puis déposa une goutte de potion sur la plaie qui se referma instantanément, bien plus vite qu’avec une potion normale.

« - Excellent !!! »

Tony lacha un “YES !!! » bruyant.

“- Alors, comment avez-vous fait ? »

Tony eut un large sourire au visage, il entraina toute la maison au dernier sous-sol de la tour, juste en dessous du labo qu’il avait abandonné sans remords à Snape. Le maitre potion prenait un plaisir évident à faire de la recherche fondamentale et envisageait la sortie d’une nouvelle version de la Wolfsbane d’ici quelques mois.

« - Fermez tous les yeux. »

Les Avengers, obéirent, mais ni Snape, Ni Fury, ni Coulson, ni Loki.

« - Alleeeez ! Siouplaiiiit ! Faites au moins semblant de me faire confiance ? »

Les quatre hommes lui rendirent un regard froid tout sauf impressionné qui fit rougner le milliardaire.

«- Vous êtes pas sympa. »

Mais il ouvrit enfin la porte de l’ascenseur. Une odeur d’herbe, de produits bizarres et d’ingrédients plus ou moins pourris les prirent à la gorge.

« - ….Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »  
« - Jarvis ? » La ligne de production se mit en route. « Ca, messieurs, c’est la première usine de fabrication autonome de potion du monde de la magie. Bénéfice estimé : environ 17 milliards par an d’ici 10 ans. »

Fury resta incrédule une minute, puis horrifié, puis se frappa le front.

« - Stark ! Des fois, améliorer les choses, ce n’est PAS une bonne idée. »  
« - Mais quoi, ça marche ! »  
« - Ha j’en doute pas ! Et vous compter trouver les ingrédients comment ? »  
« - Ben…. »  
« - Je vous rappelle que pour la potion de repouss’os, rien qu’elle, il faut du sang de dragon et les ailes de pixies ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Massacrer toute la population pour vous faire de l’argent ? » Nick était furieux. Oui, l’idée était belle. Mais irréaliste. Et surtout trop dangereuse « Vous voulez faire des créatures magiques des espèces disparues comme ce qu’on fait les Moldus avec tant d’autres ? »

Tony se recroquevillait un peu plus à chaque remontrance.  
Non, il n’y avait pas pensé. Totalement perdu dans son désir de création, son désir de lui aussi pouvoir « Faire » les choses, il n’avait pas pensé à l’impact.

« - Je voulais bien faire ? »

Loki jeta un regard noir à Nick puis vint passer un bras autours des épaules du jeune ingénieur. Il voyait bien que dans son regard plus que la déception d’avoir une invention, s’il en était excellente, devoir être mise au rebus parce que inadéquate, c’était le rejet simple de son invention par Fury qui désolait Tony presque aux larmes même s’il tentait de le cacher.  
Sans qu’il le veuille, il revivait à nouveau les multiples rejets de son père lorsqu’il inventait quelque chose quand il était jeune.

« - Je suis désolé ? »

Loki lui caressa doucement le dos.

« - Allons, allons. Je suis sûr que Nick ne remet pas en doute la qualité de votre invention. Juste sa pertinence. »

Et il foudroya du regard Nick qui grommela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Loki lui en voulait d’avoir engueulé Stark, mais il savait par contre qu’il allait devoir s’excuser tout plein.  
Snape aussi était consterné. Avec un truc comme ça, a quoi servait-il ? C’était tout simplement la mort de son métier !  
Il était aussi furieux qu’horrifié. Certes, l’idée était remarquable en soit. Mais les implications ?

« - Jarvis…. Démonte tout ça. » Souffla doucement Tony, le cœur en vrac.  
« - Non, attends Jarvis. »

L’ordre de Fury surpris Tony qui releva le nez. Quoi ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu’il détruise tout ça ? 

« - Je suis sûr que ça pourra servir à autre chose. Après tout, il y a des potions qui n’utilisent que des ingrédients lambda n’est-ce pas ? »  
« - Les plus basiques des potions de soin en général. » Confirma Snape.  
« - Bon, et bien le SHIELD rachète ça pour ses hommes. »  
« - Mais… »  
« - Allez, Stark. On va pas gâcher une bonne idée. Comme souvent avec vous, c’est les conséquences qui vous passent à six mille mètres. » Et ça, c’était son boulot. 

Puis Fury baissa son œil unique sur Tony.

« - Bon boulot, Tony. En tant que ton maitre en magie, je suis très, très fier de toi. »

Un grand sourire monta lentement au visage de l’ingénieur.

« - Et je suis sûr qu’avec le concours de Jarvis et de sa…heu…Grille d’analyse, nous pourrions trouver comment remplacer une partie des éléments les plus difficiles à trouver et à obtenir par autre chose. » Proposa encore Snape.

Lui, il voyait juste le potentiel de recherches qui s’ouvraient à lui.  
Loki se glissa près de Fury pour lui déposer un petit bisou sur la tempe.

« - Tu sais y faire avec les enfants. »

Si Nick n’avait pas été si sûr de sa stérilité, il aurait pu avoir peur.

« - Avec tout ça, Stark ne peut néanmoins toujours pas faire de potion. » Fit remarquer Phil, pince sans rire. « C’était quand même la raison de la résurrection de Snape à la base. » 

Tony haussa les épaules.

« - M’en fout, je sais comment ça marche maintenant. Et surtout, pourquoi. Maintenant, ce qui m’intéresse, c’est de devenir un animagus. » 

Tout le monde retint un gémissement. Ils étaient tous SUR que quoi que Tony puisse être, ce serait une bestiole aussi pénible qu’ennuyante.  
Un morpion peut-être ?


End file.
